Insanity
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Wilbur and Karena Robinson return from their honeymoon to start their lives as a married couple. A mystery ensues in both the present and the past when the animals in the Robinson House and Pride Ranch act out of control.
1. Wilbur: Home

**Welcome to my second story in the series! This was a hard story to write, but I hope it'll be enjoyable. On another note, this is another "Meet the Robinsons" X "Toy Story" crossover, but characters from the "TMNT" universe are involved as well. To catch up, please go to my profile and read the stories in the order listed. My most recent one is Pride and Justice, which, to me, was a big story to write. Enjoy this first chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**June 28, 2042 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

"Wilbur. Wilbur, wake up."

I awoke to my wife tapping and shaking my left shoulder, and I woke up in the plane to see the best familiar sight of my life outside the window: Todayland, my hometown. The city I was born and raised. The city I had graduated high school in and where I currently attend college as a history education student. The city my father had created to bring hope to the world. The city I had met my wife in. The city where I confessed my love to her, proposed to her, and married her in. The city that I call home.

Karena and I had just gotten back to Todayland from our honeymoon in Hawaii. We had gotten married in April to celebrate five years of us being together as well as start our chapter as husband and wife. However, we could not go on our honeymoon until a week ago, because I needed to finish my final exams to conclude my freshman year in college while Karena wrapped up her first year as a music teacher for the elementary and high schools in Todayland. Afterwards, my family, which is bigger than you think, helped me move Karena into the house. We decided to do a little celebrating with our family after the move before we ventured off to Hawaii.

We got off the plane after we landed and looked for someone in our family to come pick us up. I could recognize each member easily, as one of our mottos is "stand out and be yourself." The oldest members of the Robinson house were my grandparents. Bud is eccentric, but prefers to wear his clothes backwards, and he has even written a smiley face on the back of his almost bald head. He is always missing his teeth, probably because one of my mom's frogs _always _takes them. Lucille, his wife, is a very lovable grandma who has pink hair and always has cookies for a case of the bad days, and she is always very encouraging when we feel down in the dumps. Then there's my great-uncle and great-aunt, Fritz and Petunia. Fritz is always with his wife, who serves as a puppet, as Petunia died of breast cancer, and Fritz had trouble getting over his grief. They have two children, my cousins-once-removed, twins Laszlo and Tallulah. Laszlo is an artist and he comes in handy with his propeller hat, getting to places no one can reach. Tallulah, who is always in a city-styled dress and headband, owns a dress shop in town, and she was widely recognized as the one who made all the bridal party's dresses and gowns.

My grandpa has one other brother, my great-uncle Joe. He is extremely overweight but is working on his health by watching fitness videos. He is married to my great-aunt Billie, who is the train conductor of the house. Her train comes in handy in case any of us need to be transported somewhere, whether it is in the house or if one of us is heading to the city. We also have a butler, Lefty, who is an octopus who can breathe out of water, and we have twins, Spike and Dimitri, who provide entertainment outside the house by telling people to ring their doorbells. Along with the three, we have Buster, who has been with us for many years, and he wears glasses because, according to my grandpa, his insurance would not pay for contacts.

My parents are the main reason for the family coming together. My dad was adopted by my grandparents when he was a teenager right after he won the big science fair that kickstarted his journey to where he is today, and not only do I call him my dad, but all of us call him the "Father of the Future." He made everything possible, even time travel, so we all have him to thank for telling us to keep moving forward. He married my mom five years before I was born, and my mom is very fascinated with her frog band. My dad was able to enhance the frogs' genetics so that they can provide entertainment for the family at dinner and other occasions. My mom has two brothers. My Uncle Art is an intergalactic pizza deliverer while my Uncle Gaston loves meatballs and made meatball cannons in all different sizes. Karena, as I already mentioned, is my newlywed wife of two months, and asides from teaching music, she is also quite the artist and cook, helping Laszlo and my grandma respectively on occasion. Besides Karena, who is my forever best friend, Carl is my robotic best friend, because he's been there all my life. He has scolded me more than my parents have, but it's only because he wanted me to be safe. I could also tell only him of my secrets back in my childhood, and I know for a fact that I can continue to rely on him when Karena is not around.

And then there's me, Wilbur. I am the adventurer of the family. As a kid, I was always itching to go back in time, simply to be there when all the action happened. I had preferred this method over reading about it in a textbook. I learned my lesson the hard way when I was responsible for one of the two time machines being stolen, and I had been very careful about using the time machine since then. But that has only inspired me to pursue history education, and my goal, when I graduate college, was to find a unique way for kids to learn and admire history not just in the United States, but around the globe.

Karena and I looked around until I saw four members of my family: both of my parents, Carl, and Aunt Billie. We both ran over to hug each of them.

"Welcome home, you two!" Carl exclaimed, hugging both of us.

"Thanks, Carl," Karena answered.

"How was your trip?" my dad asked with a big smile.

"It was incredible," I answered, smiling back after hugging my parents.

"You'll have to tell us all about it on the way home," my mom suggested, as Karena and I grabbed our bags.

"All aboard!" I heard my Aunt Billie yell out, and the five of us chuckled as we made our way into her train.

"The first two days were simple," Karena started explaining. "We just unpacked and enjoyed each other's company in our honeymoon suite and in the pool."

"We did some hiking and sailing," I chimed in. "And we also participated in all sorts of luaus and had various dining opportunities."

"Wilbur don't forget your favorite part," Karena reminded me.

"Well, alright, my favorite part was showing Karena my sailing skills," I said with a big smile. "But another favorite part that came in a close second was touring Pearl Harbor!"

"Ah, I was wondering if you made it there," Dad chimed in with a smile.

"And neither of you damaged the time stream!" Carl exclaimed, and Karena and I gave him weird looks. "What? I was kidding! Both time machines were safely secured in the time lab."

"You're slowly turning into me, Carl," I said, pointing a finger at him. "Don't lose your touch."

We all turned towards the window to see another very pleasant view: home. I saw Aunt Billie opening an underground door for the train to go through, and before we all knew it, we were inside the train room that was between the basement and the storage room. We all took turns going up the travel tube, with Karena and me going last.

"SURPRISE!"

We jumped at the sound of the entire family yelling at us in surprise, and we both hugged each family member who greeted us in the living room. We spent about five minutes reuniting with each other before my grandma called us over to the dining room to eat dinner. To commemorate Karena being part of the family, there was now an extra chair at the table between me and Uncle Fritz.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served," Carl said, but instead of mini-Carls, my grandma assisted him in bringing out three pizzas! One was all cheese, another was a meat pizza, and the last one was a vegetable pizza. We all grabbed our respective slices as some questions are being tossed our way.

"How's married life?" Aunt Billie asked.

"Amazing!" Karena exclaimed. "Wilbur and I have been enjoying each other's company very much the last two months."

"It's different being married compared to just being a couple," I explained with a smile. "But we're getting adjusted to calling each other 'us' instead of 'you and me.' We are one person and now our jobs are to lean on each other's shoulders."

"Anything juicy happening between you two?" Laszlo asked, and we both blushed.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Just settling in as a married couple."

"Do you want kids?" Tallulah asked.

"One," Karena replied.

"Two," I answered at the same time, and we turned to look at each other.

"Boy or girl?" Uncle Art asked.

"Girl."

"Boy." Karena and I answered at the same time again. "Can we worry about this when it actually happens please?" I asked with some laughs.

"Alright, everyone, let's give the happy couple some space," Mom said as we continued eating our dinner. I mouthed a 'thank you' to her as I took a bite of my cheese slice. "I'm sure they will be happy to answer all of your questions in their own time."

Well, I can say one thing: my life in this house will not be the same anymore. I am embarking on the journey of a lifetime, and I am taking Karena along with me. It's time to explore the path called marriage.


	2. Karena: First Day of Class

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and her students.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**August 25, 2042**

Wilbur already had his first day of his sophomore year in college a week ago, and I am starting my second year of teaching today. I will be teaching both the elementary students and the high school students again this year, and I already had planned to do something different on my first day. I had spent all morning preparing my introductory slide show and the activities that my students will be doing.

My first class is spent at the high school, and this was easy because there was only one choir that consisted of all the students, freshmen through senior years, who were interested in singing. The school day had not started yet, but students were slowly starting to pile in before the 8:10 bell rang. We stood up to say the Pledge of Allegiance, and then we sat still and waited out the announcements, which simply talked about seniors applying for scholarships and getting the students pumped for the new sports seasons. When the announcements ended, I stood up and introduced myself.

"Good morning, everyone, and welcome to your first day of school! I would especially like to welcome the freshmen on their very first day of high school. Raise your hand if you are a freshman."

I saw around 15 students raise their hands.

"Wow, I have a good group of freshmen here! Well, welcome to Todayland High School. Now, for the seniors, having their very last first day of school, raise your hand."

The freshmen put their hands down and the 12 seniors raised their hands.

"Awesome! I hope you guys will cherish every single memory that you will encounter this year, because this year will fly by. Now, allow me to introduce myself."

I clicked on the right arrow on my computer to head to my next slide.

"Most of you have known me as Miss Edwards when you were my students last year. I am very happy to say that I got married last April to my best friend, and I am now Mrs. Robinson. One fun thing I did last summer was going on my honeymoon with my husband in Hawaii, and we did all kinds of stuff, like kayaking, sailing, doing the luau, hiking. My husband says that one of his favorite parts of the honeymoon was visiting the Pearl Harbor memorial."

I clicked again to head to my next slide.

"I am originally from Los Angeles in California and I am a huge Dodgers fan. Is anyone a Dodgers fan in here?" I saw a couple of hands go up. "Yeah! Alright! My favorite kind of music is rock, my favorite color is blue, and we have a dog at home named Buster." I saw a hand go up, and I acknowledged her.

"Why does your dog wear glasses?"

"According to my grandfather-in-law, his insurance would not pay for contacts," I replied with a big grin, and some of the students laughed at Bud's joke as I went to my next slide.

"Now, this is a class, so I do expect all of you to be here on time. I will take attendance every day, and you will get five points for being here. If you are tardy or if you are disruptive during class, you lose a point. If I remind you of the rules a second time or a time after that, you lose another point. You do not get to make up these points. Now, if you have an excused absence or an excused tardy, I do expect a note from a teacher or another adult explaining why you are gone or tardy. Say you came down with the flu. You will not be penalized for being absent if I have a doctor's note."

I went on to the next slide.

"So, here is how this class will go. Everyday, when you walk in, there will be a water dispenser. Water is so important for our voices so that they will sound clear when you sing. Everyone will grab one glass of water. If you would like to bring your own bottle to class with you, that is fine, and you are more than welcome to refill your bottle here as well. I expect you to grab your water and then sit in your seats quietly until the bell rings. We will do a voice warmup, and then we will jump right into the music we will be doing.

"We will have two big concerts: the Christmas concert and the spring concert, and we will also have mini-concerts along the way." I saw a hand raised and recognized him.

"Mrs. Robinson, what's a mini-concert?"

"I'm glad you asked! These mini-concerts will not be as long as the other concerts, and we will perform these all over Todayland. Sometimes, we will head other to the grade school and sing for the little kids as well as the junior high students who are considering joining this choir in the future. We could also perform at important places, like Robinson Industries, because sometimes the workers need a break from working so hard and need something to brighten their day. Or it could be simple, such as performing at a park, just to show that we love to sing and provide happiness to those who need it. I will let you guys know when those are coming up." I saw another hand raise, and I recognized her.

"Would we be performing at Todayland University?"

"Ooh, good question! That is very possible, or we could have the choir from Todayland University come here to inspire you to keep going. I'll have to give them a call! Now does anyone have any other questions?" I saw everyone shaking their heads. "Alright, so today, we are going to be spending time decorating your choir folders. Everyone has a different personality and being a part of this class only adds to that personality. When decorating these folders, remember these important questions:

Who am I?

What do you plan to do after high school graduation?

What are your favorite things?

What is your favorite musical or movie?"

While my students got to work on decorating their folders with markers and crayons among other materials, I decided to do this activity myself. I grabbed a piece of paper and I started drawing on it. I answered the first question, and I wrote down my married name in blue: Mrs. Robinson. Then, I drew music notes as well as some purple flowers and green hearts. I finished decorating with a couple of white trees, representing my favorite movie, "Lord of the Rings."

"Alright everyone, it looks like class is almost over, so please put everything back where you found it and turn your folders in to me."

The day went on in the same fashion in my other classes at the high school and the grade school, and I felt proud of myself.

* * *

I got home, went in my room and sat on the couch, reflecting on my day and waiting for Wilbur to get home. I looked over the binder I had decorated so beautifully, and I felt like a little girl who was excited to show her father what she had made. Only, in my case, it was my husband I was showing my binder to. Then I looked at the chargeball game, and I decided to play a few matches. I played matches against Franny, Tallulah, and Art. Franny ended up defeating me, but I defeated Tallulah and Art. Then, I felt a hand touch my shoulder and a pair of lips kissing me on the cheek.

"Hi, Wilbur," I said with a smirk.

"What gave me away?" Wilbur asked me, returning the smirk.

"This," I answered, as my lips touched his and we pulled each other into a tight embrace. When we pulled apart, we smiled fondly at each other and pecked each other again. _I love being married to this handsome man._

"I see you decided to have fun with my chargeball glove," Wilbur said as he glanced down at my left hand. "I didn't know you were left-handed."

"The benefits of being a former band and color guard student is the opportunity to learn ambidexterity," I answered, and my husband mouthed an 'ah' in response. "I could see you being ambidextrous."

"You think so?"

"Mmmhmm! But enough about me. Tell me about your day." We both sat on the purple couch as Wilbur told me about his day in college.

"Mostly educational classes, along with a biology class and a U.S. History class. What about you? How did everyone react to you being called Mrs. Robinson?"

"I didn't tell anyone your name," I explained. "Because I know a few juniors and seniors know you."

"Like Claire Goodwin?"

"Yeah, she's in the choir again this year!"

"How is she doing?"

"She's doing good. She seemed to enjoy herself today."

"Well, you were playing chargeball when I came in. Do you want to match me, Mrs. Robinson?"

"Oh, you're on, Wilbur!"

I saw Wilbur grab his other chargeball glove, and into the court we went. I saw Wilbur walk to the other side as the buzzer made its sound, indicating that the match was on. Wilbur, sporting a purple polo shirt and black jeans, was still flexible at the age of 19, and he was still able to make the same moves I saw him do over five years ago when I first met him. I would not be surprised if he could still perform these moves when he reaches 60. I focused so much on my slightly muscular husband instead of myself when I heard the buzzer sound, which meant he won the round.

"You alright over there?" Wilbur asked from the other side.

"Yeah, just admiring you," I answered. "Let's play the next two!"

The buzzer sounded again and this time I was more focused on clearing Wilbur's blocks. I even used the sweet spots to clear his blocks, and I ended up winning the second round.

"Getting competitive over there, I like that!" Wilbur said. "May the best player win."

Before I knew it, the last round was underway. I kept getting hit with charges, which hurt a little bit, so then I started hitting my husband with the charges.

"Karena, what is this?" Wilbur asked while laughing.

"You kept hitting me with your charges, you goofball!" I exclaimed as I finally released my charge into the goal behind Wilbur. We walked towards each other in the court and gave each other a kiss before heading back to our room.

"Is it just me, or have we spent the entire day thinking about each other?"

"Why do you ask?"

"The entire day in school I could not stop thinking about you," Wilbur explained, brushing his black cowlick with his fingers.

"Well, I made my binder with you in mind," I replied. "But yeah, pretty much, when I told my students to call me Mrs. Robinson, you were stuck in my mind the entire day."

Wilbur took my chin in his right hand, and his lips touched mine. We gathered on the couch and we continued loving each other, hugging each other, and touching each other. We took a small break and gazed into each other's eyes. I looked into my husband's chocolate-colored eyes while he gazed into my green ones.

"I could get used to this all day," I said as we pecked each other again.

"I wouldn't mind having a day off just to be with you," Wilbur replied, and we started kissing again.

"I love being married to you," I said in between kisses.

"I don't know what my childhood self said," Wilbur started to say in between kisses. "But this is the best stage of life." Then he started to unbutton my light blue dress.

"Wilbur, it's day time," I said breathlessly as Wilbur continued to unbutton my dress with a smile.

"I know." Just as we prepared ourselves for more kisses…

"Wilbur, Karena, it's dinner time." We froze when we heard Carl on the intercom.

"All of that work just before dinner," Wilbur said with a flat face as I belted out a laugh.

"I can button my dress myself you know," I said, still laughing.

"No, no. Let me."

I allowed my husband to button my dress up again as we shared a few more kisses.

"What's for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"What is today? Monday?" Wilbur asked, as I nodded my head and kissed him again. "Should be a good one: steak."

"I could go for a good steak," I replied.

"It should be good. My grandma and Carl made it." I laughed as we gave each other another kiss and left our room arm in arm to eat a fantastic steak dinner.


	3. Wilbur: Justine Pride

**Alrighty, if you have read my last story "Pride and Justice," or if you have read my Toy Story one-shot "The Sheriff's Daughter," then you have already met a new character! Otherwise, ladies and gentlemen, meet Justine Pride! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "TMNT," or "Toy Story," I only own my OCs, Karena, Lilly, and Justine. I also do not own the song "Eyes Wide Open."**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

I had just gotten out of one of my education classes at Todayland University and was walking over to my car to go get lunch. I had an hour-long break in between this class I just got out of and another education class I had at 1:00. As I walked across the campus to my car, I heard singing, something no one ever does when walking to a certain place. I decided to follow the singing, and I found a bench where a woman with blonde hair in two braids was sitting at.

_Life is heavy of mistakes that have come to call her_

_Always close and dear but never far behind_

_Floating just above the surface of their graves_

_Their nightmares wait but come again when she wakes_

I edged closer to the girl and came around the bench. She wore white cowboy boots and a red plaid dress with a blue denim jacket. _Why is she wearing a jacket in August?_

_Hallelujah, she's one for the money, two for the show_

_Time to go back to life, back to dreams without fears_

_She's saving what she killed_

_She built herself a room_

_To spin around her womb_

"Justine? Is that you?" I asked, and Justine Pride jumped out of her seat and positioned herself in a boxing stance.

"I'm not afraid to use these!" Justine exclaimed, referring to her fists.

"Whoa, Justine, calm down!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up. "Do you remember me?"

"Wait a minute," Justine replied, putting her fists down. "You do look familiar, like I've met you before."

"I'm Wilbur Robinson," I introduced myself again. "You and your family were at my wedding back in April."

"Oh yeah! Wilbur! I remember you now!" Justine now carried a smile on her face. "I'm so glad to see a familiar face!"

"So why did you get so defensive?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"I'm sorry about that. It's just that I don't know anybody around here. I've been in Oklahoma all my life, and my parents taught me karate before I came here."

"Understandable," I replied. "I would feel the same way if I had moved away to a strange place. How is your family doing?"

"It was tough on my parents, moving me out here to go to college," Justine explained, remembering Woody and Bo Pride. "But they're proud of me. Especially my father. Knowing them, they're doing their normal thing. My father is still overlooking the town and keeping it safe while my mom is doing the same thing with her sheep. But the last time I spoke to her, she said she was hoping to get another job to help her cope with her empty nest. I'm concerned about her."

"Your parents are strong people," I replied with a smile. "They get through this. Besides, you'll be back with them in no time! We do have a fall break, which is a long weekend if you get homesick. We have a Thanksgiving break, which is five days long, and then there's a Christmas break that lasts no more than a month."

"Really? How did you know I was homesick?"

"I heard you singing, and you were sitting on a bench, alone." I gave her a smirk. "Do you have classes tonight?"

"No, why?" Justine asked, giving me a perplexed look.

"Why don't you join me and my family for dinner? We'd love to have you and give you an official welcome to Todayland."

"I would love that!" Justine exclaimed, giving me a big smile. "What time is dinner?"

"Five-thirty. And you don't have to dress fancy. Just come as you are."

"Thank you so much, Wilbur. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"Hey, your parents fed me and my wife twice. It's the least we could do to pay them back. Did you need one of us to pick you up?"

"That would be great," Justine answered.

"Awesome. I'll ask my great-aunt to drive her train over to the bubble transport. One of us will meet you there."

Justine smiled at me as we went our separate ways. Unfortunately, I never grabbed my lunch and had to rush to my next class.

* * *

"_Hello?_"

"Lilly? It's Wilbur." I called another friend of mine and Karena's, since she, too, was from another state. I figured having Lillianna Hamato here would help put Justine's mind at ease.

"_Wilbur! Hey! How's being a husband going for you?"_

"I love being a married man, thanks for asking. So hey, I have a question for you. How would you feel about coming over to have dinner with my family?"

"_What brought this on? Or are you just being nice?"_ Lilly sounded skeptical.

"Have you met a woman named Justine Pride?"

"_I haven't heard of the name. I'm sorry."_

"No, no! That's good! I'm asking because I came across Justine, who was sitting alone outside. I invited her over to dinner. She's from Oklahoma. So, I thought of calling you, because maybe you can relate to her? Since you're from New York?"

"_You forget that Karena's from California and attended Todayland University."_

"Touché," I replied, remembering that Karena did move out of state to both attend school and be with me. "But still, having an extra person there wouldn't hurt. Besides, Karena's graduated, remember?"

"_Oh, that's right. I forgot she's a teacher now. In that case, yes, I would love to come to dinner. Five-thirty, right?"_

"You have a good memory," I answered with a wink. "I'll see you then."

Just as I hung up, Karena walked in the room. Today, she wore a light green dress with a bow in the front. The dress was lighter than her green eyes, but her brown curly hair completed the look.

"Hey, honey."

"Hey, you." I gave her a kiss and we sat down on our couch. "So, Justine and Lilly are coming over for dinner."

"Wow, right into business. Who's Justine?"

"You don't remember who Justine Pride is?" I asked my wife and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, Justine! I remember now. Woody and Bo's daughter. Did you tell Carl?"

"No, but I will soon."

"No, no, I'll tell him. You just relax." I grabbed Karena's right wrist before she started walking out of our room.

"Honey, you've been standing on your feet all day. You relax. I'll go tell Carl to make two extra meals."

Karena gave me a gentle smile and we kissed before I left the room to look for Carl.

* * *

Karena, Lilly, and I were waiting in the living room for Aunt Billie's train to guide Justine here.

"So, give me the backstory on Justine," Lilly requested.

"All I know of Justine so far is that she is originally from Oklahoma and is attending Todayland University for…" I paused, realizing that I had forgotten to ask Justine what she is studying. "Actually, I don't know why she's attending Todayland University. But, long story short, she's far from home and she's homesick. You know what that's like, Lilly."

"I sure do," Lilly answered, her head hung down. "I'll do my best to help you guys make her feel at home. You guys sure made me feel at home back in high school."

Aunt Billie's train arrived with my mom and Justine on board. We all agreed that my mom would be the best person, after my dad, to introduce Justine to Todayland and our home.

"Hi Karena!" Justine exclaimed, giving my wife a hug. "I remember you! You were the most beautiful bride I had ever seen."

"Thank you so much!" Karena replied with a smile. "Wilbur and I saved up a wedding album if you want to see it."

"I would like that," Justine replied, as we all walked into the dining room to greet the rest of the family.

"And I'm Lillianna Hamato. I attend Todayland University as well." Lilly took out her hand for Justine to shake, only for the latter to scream.

"You've got three fingers!" Justine exclaimed as she placed her other hand over her mouth.

"My dad got mutated when he was a baby," Lilly explained. "I'm part human, part turtle. It's alright. You're not the first to scream, and I don't think you'll be the last."

Justine smiled, knowing that it was going to be okay.

"I'm sorry I got startled and screamed. It's just… I've never seen anyone with only three fingers on each hand before! What are you studying?"

"Forensic psychology," Lilly proudly answered. "What about you?"

"Veterinary medicine," Justine answered. "I'm double majoring in zoology and nursing."

"You want to be a veterinarian?" Karena asked. "That is incredible. Wilbur's a double major, too. Did you know that?"

"No! What are you studying, Wilbur?"

"I'm a double major in history and education," I answered with a smile. "Well, I've got good news for you, Justine, you're going to blend right in. Karena was a double major in college as well, and so is Lilly. Criminal justice and psychology, right?" Lilly gave me a thumbs up.

"I double majored in music and education," Karena chimed in. "I teach music at Todayland Elementary and Todayland High Schools."

"How do you like it?" Justine asked.

"I love it," my wife answered. "Just seeing the students be inspired to sing is amazing. Wilbur tells me you sing, too?"

"Yes, I do sing. Back home, I would go into the bar and provide entertainment. My daddy did not like that very much and always gave me a lecture about how I'm sixteen and not supposed to go into the bar."

"Wait a minute, are you sixteen?" Karena asked.

"No, 16 is the go-to age in my dad's lectures," Justine explained. "He can never remember that I'm 18 and that I'm a free woman."

"Hello there!" We all jumped at Carl's voice. "You must be Miss Pride. It's nice to meet you. I'm Carl. I help around the house."

"Just Justine, please. But it's nice to meet you, Carl."

"Feel free to take a seat anywhere," Carl replied. "Dinner's just about ready."

Since Justine and Lilly were guests, they sat between my mom and my grandpa. My dad was still at work, as always, so Carl only had to grab one extra chair.

"What are we having for dinner, Mrs. Robinson?" Justine asked as she got settled in.

"Tacos," Karena, my mom, my grandma, Aunt Billie, and Aunt Petunia all replied at the same time and they cracked up laughing. I couldn't contain my laugh in my throat and let it out as well.

"Wait, there's five Mrs. Robinsons in the house?" Justine asked with a shocked expression.

"I totally forgot that Karena is married to a Robinson," my mom explained with a giggle.

"I always forget I'm not the only Mrs. Robinson," my grandma explained, still laughing. "Although, technically, I kept my maiden name, so I'm Dr. Krunklehorn."

"Wait, who's married to who?" Justine asked, now with confusion on her face. "I know Karena married Wilbur because I was at their wedding. And then, Franny I know is married to Cornelius."

"I'm married to Bud," my grandma explained.

"I married this lovable guy, Joe," Aunt Billie said proudly, placing her elbow on Uncle Joe's chair.

"And Fritz is my husband," Aunt Petunia said.

"So, wait, is everyone's last name Robinson?" Justine asked.

"Gaston and I are Franny's brothers," Uncle Art explained. "I'm Art Framagucci."

"You're Italian?" Justine asked with a smile, and my two uncles nodded. "I've always been fascinated with reading the Renaissance."

"Ah, you're a history buff, too?" I asked, decorating my two tacos with sour cream, tomatoes, and cheese.

"Not as big as you are, I imagine. But the Renaissance was my favorite topic in history to study in school."

"My great-great grandparents immigrated to America from Italy in the early 1900s," my mom explained, decorating her tacos with avocado, tomato, sour cream, lettuce, and cheese. "My brothers and I are about 40% Italian."

"How much Italian is in your blood, Wilbur?" Justine asked me.

"About 25 percent," I answered after swallowing my bite of taco. "I have some French and German as well."

"Ooh, German," Lilly said. "How did that get in your bloodstream?"

"My dad's blonde hair and blue eyes," I answered. "And he can be stubborn at times, too."

"Wilbur definitely got the stubbornness from his dad," my mom chimed in.

"But he's open-minded, just like his mom," Karena said, and I blushed at the compliment.

"Well, enough about me!" I exclaimed. "Justine, let's talk about you."

"Yeah! Tell us about yourself!" Tallulah exclaimed, putting her elbows on the table and her hands on her chin.

"Well, I'm from a small town called Elkhorn, which is in Oklahoma," Justine started to say.

"What brings you all the way up here?" my grandma asked.

"College. I'm studying to be a veterinarian."

"Do you like animals?" Laszlo asked.

"I love them!" Justine exclaimed with a smile. "I have my own personal horse back home. His name is Bullseye. He was named after my dad's horse. I also helped my mom tend to her sheep, I fed the pigs, got eggs from the chickens, milked the cows."

"So, you were raised on a farm?" my mom asked, and Justine nodded. "That sounds like hard work."

"It is. My dream is to open a horse ranch someday. Tend to the horses and ride them, all day and all night."

"You know, we don't have a horse ranch here in Todayland," Karena said, her left index finger on her chin. "Maybe you could open it here!"

"Oh goodness! I would love to, but it's far from home." Justine looked down, and I opened my mouth.

"Justine, why did you decide to attend Todayland University?" Lilly asked before I could say something.

"The truth is, I needed to get out of town for a while," Justine explained. "I love my parents, don't get me wrong—"

"You needed to find your identity," I chimed in, and Justine looked up in shock.

"Wilbur, how did you know that?"

"That was my struggle throughout high school," I explained. "Before high school, and before I met Karena, I only knew one thing: I loved adventure and using the time machine to fulfill my need for adventure. But I didn't know who I was, asides from being the son of Cornelius Robinson, the Father of the Future. Heck, I didn't know what career I wanted after high school!"

"So, how did you find yourself?" Justine asked, her brown eyes full of hope.

"I paid attention in class, I spoke to my teachers, I had a part-time job, I spoke to Karena and my family, and so on. I even saved Todayland from disaster on occasion! I studied myself throughout my four years of high school, and I've learned a lot about myself and finally found what I wanted to do when I get my bachelor's: be a history teacher."

"Justine, you are one of the bravest women I know," Karena chimed in. "You displayed the will to go to school states away to follow your dream, and that is admirable and inspiring!"

"I second that," Lilly said. "I travelled states to attend Todayland University, too. I'm from New York City."

"You're not from here either?" Justine asked.

"No. Actually, I found out about Todayland when I was kidnapped." Lilly started to explain her story. "I had escaped from my captors and tried to walk back home to New York. I ended up in Todayland instead! Thankfully, a woman who runs the orphanage here found me and took me in, and Wilbur and Karena welcomed me to the city. They eventually took me home to my family in New York. Todayland holds so much hope for me and my family, because they're all humanoid turtles! Well, except my mom. My family can roam freely here, unlike New York. My dad will work with Wilbur's dad on occasion, and my dad absolutely loves it here. And that's why I decided to attend Todayland University."

"I have a story of my own," Karena said. "My hometown is in Los Angeles in California. This world was a movie where I lived. I bought a television set one day, but the remote was so full of magic that I got vortexed to all sorts of movies, and that was how I met Wilbur. I was so much in awe with his family and Todayland that I did not want to live in a world where all I had left was my dad and destruction. I gave up that life not only to be with Wilbur, but also to have a life of my own with a future full of hope and prosperity. I attended Todayland University myself to become a music teacher at the schools in Todayland."

"You think I'm brave?" Justine asked. "_You're _the brave one, sacrificing your old life just to move to the future and find hope."

"Yes, I was scared," my wife replied with a kind smile. "But the sacrifice was worth it. When you open that horse ranch that you have been dreaming of, whether it's here in Todayland or somewhere in Oklahoma, your sacrifice will be worth it too." Karena paused as Justine started to cry. "You are not alone, and you never will be alone. If you ever need someone to talk to, we're all right here for you."

"You are always welcome to come here and talk," my mom said with a smile. "We're family here, and our job is to make you feel at home. Come here, honey."

We gave Justine a group hug, assuring her that everything was going to be alright. I opened my eyes to see Justine smiling, and we released the hug. Karena took Justine's hands in hers while Lilly gave her a side hug.

"Do you have a roommate?" Lilly asked.

"I didn't request one," Justine answered. "I thought I'd be better off on my own."

"I thought the exact same thing, but mostly because of my hands. But what do you think about being roommates?"

"I would love that," Justine answered, and she and Lilly hugged each other. Justine then turned to face all of us. "Thank you, everyone, for making me feel welcome. I was very overwhelmed and now…"

"Are you feeling better about your life here?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for inviting me to your home, Wilbur."

"You are most welcome," I replied. "Do you need any one of us to give you a ride home?"

"Actually, may I stay here for a little while longer? I would like to get to know you guys better."

"Of course, you can!" Karena answered enthusiastically. "The night's still young, and there's plenty of time before curfew. Maybe Wilbur can teach you how to play chargeball."

"What's chargeball?" Justine asked.

"Oh, you'll see," I answered with a smirk as the four of us went to my room.


	4. Karena: Getting Cozy

**I have a little surprise for you "Toy Story" fans. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Toy Story," I only own Justine, Lilly, and Karena.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**September 20, 2042**

I woke up in our bed and the first thing I do is turn myself around to stare at the most handsome man on the planet: my husband. His black cowlick was a little messy, but otherwise stayed in place all night. His chocolate-colored eyes were closed, which meant he was still sleeping, but his face held a small smile. He had not worn a shirt to bed ever since we got back from our honeymoon, so I could see his toned abdomen, as well as his slightly-toned arms. All I could think about is how lucky I was to be married to this man. I placed my left hand on his right cheek, which was enough for him to stir himself awake.

"Good morning, handsome," I quietly said with a smile as Wilbur opened his chocolate eyes and smiled back. He placed his right hand on my left cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful." We pulled in for a kiss and continued to smile at each other.

"Is it bad that all I want to do is just stay in bed with you?" I asked, and Wilbur let out a chuckle.

"And escape reality for a day? I wouldn't mind that. It is Saturday." We kissed again.

"Just lay here, and love you, and kiss you—" I got interrupted by another kiss.

"All day long?" Wilbur asked with a smile, and we kissed again.

"All day long." We pulled each other closer in the bed as we kissed, but this time, we didn't stop; we kept going. I felt Wilbur's hand touching my nightgown strap and pulling it down on to my bicep, and his hand touched my bare shoulder. My hands went around my husband's waist, and I could tell he wanted to take my nightgown off, because he was searching for the bottom of it. I felt his hands all over my body, and then…

"Little buddy! Breakfast time!"

Our eyes shot open, and we looked up at Carl, who was standing on the other side of the room.

"CARL! We were busy," Wilbur said with annoyance in his voice.

"Busy getting _cozy_?" Carl teased with a big grin on his face, and both of our faces turned red.

"We're married, Carl," my husband said, still annoyed. "We can get _cozy_ whenever we want to."

"It doesn't mean you get to miss breakfast," Carl replied, still having that smile. "I'll meet you lovebirds down in the dining room!"

I couldn't help but chuckle as Carl went back down to the first floor and Wilbur lied back down on the bed, still clearly annoyed.

"It's alright," I said placing my left hand on his cheek. "We have forever to continue our little session." I kissed him as I got up out of bed and went down to the first floor and to the closet. Wilbur and I were heading to the state fair with Lilly and Justine with another opportunity to show them around Todayland. It was the only big festival Todayland held, according to Wilbur, and this was not one to miss. I decided to wear the dress Bo Peep had given me on my wedding day: a pink shirt with some gold decorations on it, a brown denim skirt with a brown belt, which ironically matched Wilbur's belt, and white cowboy boots. I changed in one bathroom while Wilbur changed in another. I went to the dining room to greet the family when I got a lot of compliments on the dress, but one skeptical comment.

"I don't remember making you that dress," Tallulah told me. "But I like it! Who gave it to you?"

"Bo did! It was a wedding present." Tallulah gave me an inaudible 'ah' and then hugged me.

"Well, you'll fit right in at the fair," my cousin-in-law said. "Oh wait! I forgot something. I'll be back."

I watched Tallulah leave the room as Wilbur walked in, in his usual lightning bolt shirt and blue jeans.

"Is it just me, or am I underdressed?" my husband asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"How long have you had that shirt?" I asked, pointing at him.

"I've had this shirt since I was nine!" Wilbur exclaimed, and then calmed down. "Today is not my day. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Wait a minute, you've had that shirt for 10 years?"

"What is this? Judge your husband's clothes day?" Wilbur asked, raising an eyebrow again.

"How is it not ruined yet? And you grew! How can you still fit in that?"

"Gotta love Robinson technology," Wilbur answered, _finally _with a smile on his face as we all sat down for breakfast. We were all handed two pancakes with a smiley face made with whipped cream and bacon.

"Here you go!" I heard Tallulah say behind me as she snuck a hat on my head.

"Thank you!" I answered. "I'll look at it after I eat."

"So, Karena, what's the occasion?" Franny asked, referring to my outfit.

"We're going to the state fair with Lilly and Justine," I answered. "I figured this would be appropriate."

"Have a BBQ rib for me!" Gaston said, taking a bit of his spicy bacon.

"No, better! Have a funnel cake for me and Uncle Joe!" Billie exclaimed, taking a bite of her pancakes.

"So, a BBQ rib and a funnel cake," Wilbur said, mentally noting what the family told us. "Anything else we should eat for you guys?"

"Cotton candy for us old folks!" Lucille exclaimed.

"Got it!" I exclaimed, and then I heard Wilbur's phone go off. "Who's calling you this early in the morning?"

"Beats me," my husband answered me as he took out his phone. "Wilbur here. Hey, partner! How are you doing?" Wilbur grew a big smile on his face, which then turned to shock. "Yeah, of course we'll come get you. We'll see you in a few minutes."

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Aunt Billie, can you take me and Karena to the airport?" Wilbur asked, and I opened my mouth in confusion.

"The airport? Why are we going to the airport?"

"I'll explain on the way!"

* * *

"Woody and Bo are _here_?" I asked in shock as we rode to the airport on the train.

"Yep! Justine told them that there was a state fair here," Wilbur explained. "Woody was the one who called me on the phone. He and Bo wanted to surprise Justine by coming here for the weekend."

"That is so sweet!" I exclaimed with a big smile. "Justine will love it!"

My mind went back to the first night Justine came to the Robinson house to eat dinner with us and expressed how much she missed home as well as her having doubts about her life. Since then, Justine and Lilly had become inseparable outside of class. They became roommates, always had their meals together, and studied with each other to pass the various exams the two had. Lilly even showed Justine some of the sights of Todayland, something my husband would normally do when someone new came to town.

The train doors opened where we found Woody and Bo Pride, waiting with their suitcase with smiles on their faces.

"Hello there!" Bo exclaimed, giving me a hug. Bo still looked young, but I noticed some greying in her hair. She wore a blue dress with pink bows on them, as well as black heels. Woody wore blue jeans and a red shirt with his brown cowboy hat.

"Howdy, partner!" Woody exclaimed at the same time Bo did, shaking Wilbur's hand.

"My, am I glad to see you two!" I said, shaking Woody's hand.

"I hope your flight went smoothly," Wilbur said, returning Bo's hug. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise!"

"We're glad to be back!" Woody said with a big smile. "Justine has always loved going to the state fair in Oklahoma City, so how could we stay put when we heard about this one?"

"She will be ecstatic to see you both!" I said, returning a big grin.

"How has she been doing?" Bo asked, her smile turning into a frown.

"She appeared to be homesick the first few weeks of school," Wilbur explained. "So, I invited her to eat dinner with my family to make her feel welcome. She's been doing very well since then."

"She'll come over to talk about something that is upsetting her sometimes," I added. "Like how she misses you both. Oh! She will be so excited to see you!"

The train took us to the bubble transportation, where we saw Justine and Lilly standing on the platform with smiles on their faces. Justine had her long, blonde hair in two braids, and she was wearing a red polka-dot dress with her blue denim jacket and her brown cowboy boots. Lilly, who had her red hair in a ponytail and a yellow headband, wore a yellow shirt and bootcut denim jeans. When the doors opened, I saw Justine's mouth wide open.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, Justine!" Woody exclaimed as he rushed over to his daughter and held her tightly. Bo walked over and joined them in the reuniting embrace.

"Sweet mother of Abraham Lincoln!" Justine exclaimed with a big smile on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"When you told us about the state fair, we remembered all the good times we had in Oklahoma City," her mother explained. "Why should we let you have all the fun without us to be there with you?"

"Oh, it is so good to see you!" Justine happily replied, hugging both her parents. Wilbur pulled me in a light embrace as I placed my right hand on his chest and the other around his waist. "I've missed you so much." Justine opened her eyes and saw Lilly with her hands folded over her abdomen.

"Oh! Let me introduce you to my roommate! Mom, Dad, this is Lillianna. Lilly, these are my parents, Woody and Bo Pride." I saw Woody and Bo shake Lilly's hand.

"I think I saw you at the wedding back in April," Bo told Lilly with a smile. "It's nice to officially meet you, Lilly."

"Likewise!" Lilly exclaimed enthusiastically. "Justine has told me so much about you two."

"Guess what I brought?" Woody asked, and he went into his suitcase and got out his polaroid camera, which still works, to my amazement.

"You brought your camera!" Justine exclaimed.

"You have a Polaroid?" Lilly asked in astonishment. "My mother _loved _this camera when she had it. But it broke when I was young."

"I have an idea," Woody said with a smile. "Can you and Lilly stand together?"

Justine and Lilly did as they asked while Woody moved around to where Wilbur and I stood and took a picture with the bubble transportation arena in the background.

"Wilbur, Karena, get in here!" Justine waved at us to get in the picture, and we all took different kinds of photos before getting back on the train to head to the state fair.


	5. Wilbur: The Honeymoon Phase

**Going down memory lane in this chapter. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Toy Story," I only own Karena, Lilly, and Justine.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

The state fair was remarkable as always. I had remembered my very first state fair when I was four years old. In fact, that fateful day 15 years ago was when I first saw the chargeball court, but my parents had told me no because I was too young. I ended up getting separated from them and went to that chargeball court. I had put on the glove and just started firing charges to try to hit the blocks. I won the round and I was given a teddy bear. I practically begged my parents since then to allow me to play chargeball, and they finally gave their consent on my 7th birthday when my dad installed a chargeball court in my room.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Karena asked me with a coy smile, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh, just going down memory lane," I answered nonchalantly as we continued to follow Justine, her parents, and Lilly around the fair.

"Oh? Which memory?"

"I'll tell you when we get back," I replied with a wink. "For right now, let's enjoy all the fair has to offer."

We knocked out most of the rides before getting our hands on the food. There were some roller coasters that we enjoyed that were thrillers, and there were some rides that were not as thrilling but still enjoyable. Zero Gravity was a classic thriller ride that we liked, but we also enjoyed the fun slide the most. Woody had a lot of fun taking photos of everyone having fun, and when he was the one having fun, Bo or I took the photos for him. The one thing that mattered to me was Justine having fun with her parents.

All of us had BBQ ribs for lunch. Lilly was skeptical at first but enjoyed them after the first bite. Karena was also skeptical because she wasn't sure if the meat had any bones in them. I had to teach her to eat around the bone instead of taking a bite only to have a hard time chewing the bone. With those ribs, Lilly and I enjoyed a Pepsi; Karena, Justine, and Bo had strawberry lemonade, and Woody had water.

"We should go to the petting zoo next!" Justine said with a big smile on her face.

"You're in charge," I replied, and we followed her to the petting zoo, which had every farm animal possible. Justine spent the bulk of the time explaining how to pet each animal and how to feed them. She even taught me, Karena, and Lilly how to milk a cow. Lilly and I did not grasp the concept on milking a cow, but Karena felt right at home, proudly carrying around a jug of milk in her arms.

"Did my aunt teach you?" Justine asked, with one arm crossing her body and the other carrying her index finger to her chin. "Because you are a natural!"

"Nope," Karena replied with a confident smile. "I'm a fast learner."

"Hey Justine, what do you think about me and Karena separating from the group?" I asked. "It would give you a chance to catch up with your parents alone."

"That's alright with me," Justine answered. "Where should we meet?"

"How does the Ferris Wheel sound?" Karena asked.

"The Ferris Wheel is perfect!"

"Have fun with your family, Justine," I said, and she waved back as she and Lilly went on with her parents.

"You want some alone time with me, don't you?" Karena asked with both a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"That's right, darling," I answered with a grin. "Come on, let's look around."

We walked hand in hand around the fair, admiring all the sights. We played all the games that we saw on display, and I challenged her to a game of chargeball, which she won.

"I played on this court 15 years ago for the first time." I saw Karena look at me in awe.

"First time ever, or first time in this court?" my wife asked me.

"Both, actually. Every year I would play a game of chargeball on this court, even after my dad gave me a chargeball court for my birthday. It was the moment I was looking forward to the most, all year long."

"Which birthday?"

"I had turned seven. Ever since that day 15 years ago, chargeball became a passion."

"So, why don't you pursue that in school?" Karena asked, and I turned towards her and gave her a kiss on the lips, and she returned it.

"I didn't pursue chargeball because you are my wife and you are more important."

"Wilbur, you don't have to sacrifice your passion for me," Karena said as she hugged me. "Go and try out for the team. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Are you sure?" I asked, feeling uneasy.

"I'm very positive!" Karena answered with a smile, and she placed her right hand on my left cheek. "Just because we are married doesn't mean you have to sacrifice who you are. You being my husband only adds to who you are: a smart, talented, and honest man. I'll be on the sidelines supporting you in every single game, even if I have to drive hours to see you."

"You are aware that if I do end up making the team, we won't be home as often, right?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wilbur, chargeball is a big part of who you are as a person. If you play in a town far away, we'll just go on a date and eat out! Marriage is about compromising. My wifely duty is to make sure you are taken care of, not just physically, but also mentally. If you are passionate about something, just go for it. Like I said, I'll be with you every step of the way."

I pulled Karena in for a kiss, and she returned it, and then I smiled at her.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," my wife replied as we kissed again.

"You know, we should continue this on the Ferris Wheel," I said with a smirk. "What do you think?"

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Karena answered with a big smile as we made our way to the Ferris Wheel. We got settled into our seats, and I put my arm around my wife and pulled her in.

"What a view," I said in awe.

"Do you have your camera with you?" Karena asked me, and I happily pulled out my phone and took a selfie of us. It was a great selfie, because right afterwards, Karena gave me a weird look with a giggle. "I meant to take a picture of the view, silly!"

"I know," I said with a smile. "I just wanted to take a photo of my favorite view first." I went ahead and took pictures of my wife, who was holding her cowgirl hat on her lap, and all of her brown, wavy hair was in a low ponytail as she carried the smile I adored. Then I took pictures of the view we had of Todayland, which was just as breathtaking from the side as it was from our house. I put my phone away and had a little kissing session with Karena, both of us enjoying each kiss and going deeper.

After a while, we felt a tap on our shoulders, telling us that the ride was over, and we broke off our last kiss to get off the Ferris Wheel. We found Lilly and the Prides waiting for us, just as they promised, when Karena and I separated to spend time alone.

"Oh, I see why you wanted to be separated from the group now," Lilly said with a smirk. "How did your little make-out session go?"

"Lilly, that's private," Karena answered while blushing.

"That's something neither you nor Carl need to know," I chimed in while blushing.

"Who's Carl?" Justine asked.

"My robot friend," I answered, and Justine smacked her head. "He was the best man in the wedding." _The best man who always interrupts our little sessions._

"Lilly, Justine, when you ladies get married to your men someday, you'll know how these sessions go," Karena said, no longer blushing. She put her head on my chest as I held her and placed my head on hers. "And they are worth it every time."

"We second that," Woody said, placing his head on Bo's.

We explored the fair some more until dusk, and Karena and I took the train home, Woody and Bo took the train to their hotel, and Justine and Lilly walked back to their dorm room.

* * *

I knocked on the door to my parents' room, hoping that my dad would still be awake to talk.

"Come in," I heard my mom say as I opened the door. "Oh, Wilbur! How are you doing?"

"I'm great. Is Dad still awake?"

"I'm right here, Wilbur," I heard my dad say as he walked out of the bathroom in a white t-shirt and red pajama bottoms. "Is something the matter?"

"No, but I need to talk to you about something. Do you have a few minutes?"

"I always have a few minutes to talk to my son," Dad answered with a smile. "Shall we go to your room?"

"Unless Karena also wants to talk to you, I'd rather keep this a father-and-son talk," I replied, and my dad chuckled.

"I'm still getting used to Karena living with us. Shall we walk along the hall?"

"I'm down for that," I answered as Dad and I walked out of the room and started walking around the 2nd floor.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Did you and Mom, well, go through a phase of not resisting each other?"

"Ah, the honeymoon stage," Dad answered with a smile and cupped his chin with his right hand. "I remember that stage well."

"So there _is _a name!" I exclaimed, and we both laughed.

"Yes, Wilbur. This stage always occurs within the first few months of marriage because the married couple does not want the honeymoon to end. Are you and Karena enjoying yourselves?"

"Every moment I'm with her is precious to me," I explained, putting my hand on my right cheek as if Karena was holding it with her hand. "The first thing or person I see when I wake up is her. She always has a smile on her face. The way she sees me and the way I see her when we wake up… it's like I never want to leave her. I want to hold her and kiss her and love her for the longest time."

"That was me and your mom when we first got married," Dad replied with a smile. "But we didn't forget that we had a purpose outside of marriage, too. As the founder and CEO of Robinson Industries, I needed to know that operations were running smoothly. Your mom had her teaching position in the next town before you came along."

"That's true. Like how Karena has her music classes to teach and I have my college education to pursue."

"Exactly like that. But don't forget your marriage either, Wilbur. Karena is not just your wife. She's your best friend. Do you remember all of those burdens you had in high school?" I nodded my head in response. "Karena helped you to overcome them. Now Karena is there for you to share your burdens with her, just as she leans on you with hers. Share your happiest moments with her, and she'll celebrate with you. Share your saddest moments, and she'll cry with you. You will have bills to pay, but your marriage is just as important."

"So, how did you handle both marriage and your life?" I asked.

"Trust me, my situation was not easy. But, if you go to your job and you are stressed to the point where you are not sure where to go, that's where your wife comes in. Your mom was able to walk with me through the most stressful times of my life, and because of that, my marriage with your mom is just as strong as it was 24 years ago."

"What was your most stressful time?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Your mom had called me to tell me she was in labor," my dad answered, and I knew instantly that he was talking about my birth. "I was in a meeting, and when I heard those words, I was a wreck! I fumbled out of the chair and out the door, and I even struggled to tell Aunt Billie to take me to the hospital." I chuckled, hoping that I wouldn't be as stressed as he was when the time comes for me and Karena to have a child.

"What stressed me even more was seeing your mom in pain and knowing that I couldn't do anything to take the pain away, even though I wanted to. Your mom told me to breathe with her because she was scared too. She was scared that you weren't going to make it out alive. She requested that I hold her hand, and she told me we were going to experience your birth together. When you came into our arms for the first time, we instantly forgot all of that stress and worry, because you were here, alive and healthy, and we were so happy to see you for the first time."

I smiled because I had never heard of my birth story from my dad's point-of-view, but then I had a perplexed expression on my face.

"Dad, how did we get from the honeymoon phase to my birth?"

"When you get stressed or need to vent, talk to Karena," Dad answered with a smile, placing his right hand on my left shoulder. "She will support you, encourage you, and love you. That is what marriage is about, Wilbur."

"Thanks, Dad." We hugged each other, and then I went up the travel tube to my room.

"Wilbur is that you?" I heard my wife ask me.

"No, it's Teddy Roosevelt," I answered sarcastically as I walked onto the platform. When I got to our bed, I saw Karena already in bed, wearing a red nightgown.

"What were you doing this whole time? I thought you were taking a shower."

"I did, but I wanted to talk to my dad," I replied. "Which reminds me, I need to give Carl a stern talking to."

"About how he keeps interrupting our privacy?" Karena asked me with a coy smile as I got into bed with her and took off my shirt.

"Yes!" I exclaimed and then let out a chuckle. "Granted, I'm happy it's Carl that's interrupting us and not my parents. But it's still, how do I say this, not right."

"Well, we do have a schedule here in the Robinson house," Karena replied, still smiling. "But that schedule ended an hour ago and now we can have our privacy."

"No interruptions, I hope?" I asked with a smile.

"We shouldn't," my wife answered as we drew in for a kiss and started to enjoy each other with more kissing. We started talking in between kisses.

"No Carl."

"No taps on the shoulder."

"No kids." I felt Karena pull away.

"Well, that was random. We don't have kids."

"I know. I talked to my dad about marriage, and then somehow we started to talk about my birth story."

"What questions did you have about marriage?" Karena asked as we kissed again.

"Just if there was a phase for us not resisting each other," I answered, kissing my wife.

"Is there one?"

"My dad called it a honeymoon phase." I paused to give my wife another kiss. "This is one phase I'm happy to be in right now. It's us against the world."

We continued to kiss and love each other as the moon continued to rise and we drifted off to sleep.


	6. A Weary Morning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena, Lilly, and Justine.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**October 20, 2042**

I woke up at 7:00 this morning and turned over, hoping to see the love of my life still asleep. But his spot was vacated, so I got up and changed into my orange and black dress and put my hair up in a bun. I walked out of our room and immediately noticed something strange: the pots in the house where Spike and Dimitri live were gone. I walked into the living room past the garage door, and the pots on the other side were gone as well. I walked into the dining room and only found Carl, Franny, Lucille, and Joe there with me, all of whom did not look like they were ready to start the day. Franny and Lucille had their hair down and were still in their nightgowns. Joe looked like he had done the most intense workout of his life because he was sweating all over his body. Even Carl, Cornelius and Wilbur's robot friend, appeared weary.

"This is the smallest group I have ever seen since I moved here," I said with a worried expression on my face.

"Neil needed all the help he could get," Franny explained.

"Moving four pots?" I asked.

"Eight, Karena," Carl corrected. "Spike and Dimitri woke all of us up a few hours ago with their nonstop screaming."

"I slept right through it!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you were lucky," Franny replied, placing her right hand on her forehead. "But it wasn't just Spike and Dimitri."

"Buster and Lefty were acting odd, too," Lucille chimed in. "Buster would not stop howling and running around the house."

"Lefty kept on moaning like something was wrong with him," Carl explained. "None of them have acted this way before."

"So, where did everybody else go?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Tallulah, Laszlo, Wilbur, and Billie went to the vet with Buster and Lefty," Carl answered. "Fritz, Art, Gaston, and Bud went with Cornelius to Robinson Industries to look over Spike and Dimitri."

"This is strange, the four of them acting strangely at the same time," I replied, pondering in thought.

"That's what Neil said," Franny replied. "I'm going to join the kids later."

"Wait, Franny, what about your frogs?" I asked, realizing that Frankie and the band were animals too. My mother-in-law gasped, and we all followed her to the music room. Franny grew frantic when we did not find the frogs there, so all of us, except for Joe, followed her up the travel tube to the backyard. We ran to the frog lounge, where we found the frogs jumping around and yelling 'ribbit' to each other as though they were normal frogs.

"Oh dear," I heard a weary Franny say. "Karena, Lucille, can you gather all of the frogs and put them in their car? I need to get changed to take them to the vet. Oh, I gotta call Aunt Billie."

I saw Franny take out her cell phone while Carl helped Lucille and I gather all the frogs and place them in the car. It was harder then we initially thought since we had to push the genetically enhanced frogs in the car, and all the frogs wanted to do was move. We were all gasping for breath by the time we got the last frog, Francis, in the car.

"I can see why you are all so exhausted now," I said, gasping for breath, as Carl let out a gasp.

"Karena, it's 8:00! Don't you have a job to do at Todayland High?"

"Shoot! It's Monday!" I exclaimed as I ran, in my heels, to the garage and into my flying car to drive to the high school.

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

"What is this? Bring your pet to the vet day?" a weary Tallulah asked as she waited with Laszlo, Aunt Billie, and me to figure out what was going on with Lefty and Buster.

"This is the second worst morning of my life," I said with a groan. We had been at the vet's office for two hours now. And we were not the only ones here. Every single citizen of Todayland who owned a pet was here at the vet trying to figure out what was going on in the city. I heard Aunt Billie's phone go off, and she answered.

"Hello? Franny, what is it? Oh dear. I'm on my way." Aunt Billie hung up the phone and hung her head down.

"Aunt Billie is everything okay?" Laszlo asked.

"Franny's frogs are affected too," Aunt Billie answered. "I have to go get them."

Aunt Billie rushed out of the vet's office and back to her train to get my mom and her frogs.

"Ugh! Just sitting here isn't going to get us anywhere!" I exclaimed, both impatient and angry at the same time.

"Unless you know of another way to handle this, we're stuck here," Laszlo said.

"I'm gonna try to call Justine or Lilly," I replied. "Maybe one of them can help us."

I got up out of my seat and out of the office and took my phone out. I decided to call Lilly first in case the cause was something psychological.

"_Hello, this is Lillianna Hamato. I am unable to answer your call, but please leave your name and number and I'll call when I can. Thank you!"_ I heard a beep, indicating that I can leave a message.

"Hey, Lilly, it's Wilbur. Can you please call me as soon as you can? I have an emergency at the house. Thanks."

I hung up and dialed Justine.

"_Hello?_"

"Justine? Thank goodness one of you answered."

"_Wilbur, is everything okay?"_

"How much of animal medicine do you know?" I asked with slight panic in my voice.

"_I know how to handle animals, but I don't know much about animal medicine yet. Why?"_

"My dog, our butler, and now my mom's frogs have been acting weird."

"_Lilly was acting odd herself this morning, but she's okay now. She went to class. In fact, some of the students aren't here at school either. They're probably in the same place you are right now."_

"Well, is there any way you can check Lefty, Buster, and even my mom's frogs?"

"_Meet me at your house. I'll try to call Lilly and have her meet you there._"

"Thanks, Justine," I replied as I hung up, and then I dialed Aunt Billie.

"_Oh, Wilbur, can this wait? I'm on the train right now heading back to the vet."_

"Oh, wait, this is good. I need you to pick us up. We're going to head back to the house and Justine's gonna look at them."

"_Justine's a doctor?_"

"Not exactly, but she has experience with animals. Just meet us outside."

I hung up and went back in the vet's office to find Tallulah and Laszlo.

"Hey, we're going home."

"Seriously?" Laszlo asked with a moan.

"Justine's going to help us, and maybe Lilly will join us later."

"This had better be worth it, Wilbur," Tallulah said with a groan as we got up and onto the train with our pets.

* * *

It was now 9:00 and we were all gathered around in the music room while Justine Pride, wearing blue denim jeans, white cowboy boots, and a pink shirt, examined all the animals in our house to the best of her ability. As she finished examining Frankie, she walked over to us. I was amazed at how we she handled each animal, trying her hardest to calm them down whenever they moved too quickly or let out a moan or a howl.

"Well, I have good news and bad news."

"Please give us the good news first," my mom said wearily.

"Physically, they are all in good shape, though I would keep a close watch on Mr. Frankie and Mr. Buster here," Justine explained. "Mr. Frankie seems to have eaten a lot this morning. Mr. Buster is of age, so whatever was going on this morning may impact his health. How old is your dog?"

"We've had Buster since Wilbur was 2," Mom answered.

"So Mr. Buster has been alive for at least 17 years?" Justine asked, and we nodded. "I would definitely keep a close eye on him then."

"Mrs. Robinson, Miss Hamato is here," I heard Carl say as Lilly walked in the room.

"Carl, you're family here, just use our first names," my mom said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" Carl asked. "Since Lefty can't be a butler at the moment, I thought I would help you guys out."

"You're doing great, Carl," Mom replied as she hugged Lilly.

"Are you up to this?" Justine asked her roommate.

"I'm sure!" Lilly answered as she walked over to mentally examine the animals. "Let's see what I can do. Have you noticed anything strange?"

"Physically no. I think this is all mental."

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" I watched as Lilly placed both of her hands on Lefty, using her psychic powers to examine his brain, and she did the same thing with Buster and all the frogs. "I'm sensing sonic waves."

"Sonic waves?" I asked with my mouth gaped open. "Excuse me."

I ran out of the music room and ran across the house to my room. When I got there, I opened the closet door to try to find my havoc gloves, which create sonic waves when I clap them together. I was relieved when I found them on the top shelf. I walked over to the travel tube, which took me to the dining room. I walked out of the dining room back to the music room.

"Is everything okay?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just making sure no one stole my havoc gloves."

"What are havoc gloves?" Justine asked.

"They're used for digging, but they can also create sonic waves," I explained. "If there was a pile of rubble or a pile of metal, I can use the gloves to clear the path. But sonic waves are not kind to the brain because the infrastructure can be messed up as a result." I paused, taking a glance at all the animals. "Hey, they're all back to normal."

"I cured them," Lilly chimed in. "But if someone is in control of these sonic waves, then we need to figure that out quickly."

"All of those people at the vet—" Laszlo started to say.

"I can go over there and work my magic," Lilly replied. "Can you come with me, Justine?"

"Of course!"

"I'll call my dad and tell him what we've found," I said. "Thank you both."

* * *

KARENA'S POV

I got home at 4:00 and found that Spike and Dimitri were placed back in their usual spots, so I assumed that my father-in-law figured everything out. Feeling relieved, I walked in the door and to my room, where I found my husband taking a nap on the couch. I walked onto the platform and up to the second floor of the room and sat down at the desk. Before I could focus on paying my bills, my mind wandered off to Wilbur, who looked like he was worn out. I had not seen him all day, which does not happen often, so I wondered what he had gone through today, or if he even went to school today.

I paid my bills using my phone and another gadget that my father-in-law had built to make paying bills easier, and then I went down to the bottom floor. I walked over to my husband and planted a kiss on his forehead, which was enough to stir him awake.

"Hey, Karr."

"Hey, Wil. Did you get it all figured out with Lefty, Buster, Spike, and Dimitri?"

"Yes and no," Wilbur answered, sitting up on the couch and letting out a yawn. "Justine and Lilly came over to examine them."

"I thought you were taking Lefty and Buster to the vet?"

"We did, but almost everyone from the city was there too. I decided being there was a waste of time and asked the girls to come over. Physically, everyone's fine. Lilly noticed that all of the animals were hit with sonic waves, but none of us knows where the sonic waves are coming from."

"Sonic waves?" I asked. "Does anyone use sonic waves in Todayland?"

"Not that I know of," Wilbur answered, scratching his head. "I have a pair of havoc gloves that I used when I accidentally messed up the future and to eradicate the mini bowler hat. But they're still in the closet, so those have not been used."

"Is everyone okay right now?"

"Yes, everyone is fine. Justine warned us to keep an eye on Frankie and Buster, while Lilly told us that another sonic attack might occur in the future. We're just watching out for each other now."

I watched Wilbur place his head on my shoulder, indicating that he was still tired, and I held him in my arms.

"So, did you go to school today?" I asked him.

"I went to school during the second half of my day," my weary husband answered, struggling to keep his chocolate-colored eyes open. "I was just so tired. I've been up since 5:00 this morning and haven't had a chance to give myself a break."

"Hey, honey, take that nap," I said with a smile. "I'll wake you up when it's dinner time."

Wilbur gave me a big smile and gave me a kiss, which I returned. I got up to let my husband lie back down on the couch and he drifted right back to sleep with that same smile on his face. I couldn't help but watch him sleep, and I smiled. I love that my job is not only to love my husband, but to care for him, and it made me happy seeing him happy.


	7. Wilbur: Trouble at Pride Ranch

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons", "Criminal Case," or "Toy Story," I only own Karena and Lilly.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

"Wilbur. Wilbur, wake up."

I moaned as I felt myself shaking, and I woke up to see Carl hovering over me.

"Carl, is it dinner time yet?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, almost, but that's not why I woke you," Carl answered, and I instantly got confused.

"What is it?"

"Did you or Karena take the time machine to 2020?" Carl asked.

"I didn't. I was napping the whole time. We need to find Karena."

Carl and I ran out of the room to try to find my wife, and I tried to think of all the reasons my wife would need to use the time machine. I could not think of any when I found her with my grandma in the kitchen.

"Wilbur, you're awake!" Karena exclaimed.

"So you didn't take the time machine," I said, confirming my thoughts.

"What are you talking about? After I left the room so you could take your nap, I went to help your grandma cook dinner. Is something wrong?"

"Come with me." Karena and I followed Carl out of my grandma's kitchen to my dad's lab and walked up the stairs to the timeline of possibilities.

"Oh my gosh, it's a repeat of what happened here!" I exclaimed as Karena covered her mouth in shock. We saw a glimpse of what was going on in the past: frantic cows and sheep.

"Where is this?" Karena asked.

"Pride Ranch," Carl answered.

"How is this possible?" I asked. "Come on, Karr. We need to find the time machines."

"Is that in the past, present, or in the future?" Karena asked as we got on the train to my dad's time lab.

"2020."

"Wait." I stopped in my tracks right when we found the two time machines, and I turned to face my wife. "If we're dealing with the same thing in the past, we're going to need Lilly."

"We're already risking the time-stream continuum with both of us going," I explained angrily. "Why should we risk having someone with psychic powers come along?"

"Because she can help," Karena answered with just as much anger in her voice. "Besides, Woody and Bo didn't know us the first time. What difference would it make for Lilly?"

"Alright fine," I replied, giving in. "But we cannot bring Justine with."

"I'm not worried about Justine," Karena replied icily. "Just go get Lilly and meet me in the time machine."

"Get in the blue one!" I exclaimed as I ran toward the red prototype time machine and drove to the dormitories of Todayland University. While I drove, I took out my phone and dialed Lilly's number.

"_Hey Wilbur! What's the situation?"_

"The situation's in the past. We need you."

"_Wait, what? What's in the past that's so important to you now?"_

"Someone is disturbing the timeline somehow. You remember what happened today, right?"

"_Yeah, it was the weirdest thing. I even experienced it!"_

"Wait a minute, how did_ you_ get hit with sonic waves? You're human."

"_I'm half-human, half-turtle, remember?"_

"Riiight. Anyway, the same thing is happening in the past at Woody and Bo's ranch. We need you. I'm driving a red car. Can you meet me outside your dorm?"

"_I'm on my way. Red car. Got it."_

I hung up just as I reached the campus, and I opened the window so that Lilly can get in the back seat.

"This is a very different kind of car," Lilly said, buckling herself in.

"It's a time machine," I replied, and Lilly opened her mouth in shock.

"How did you get a hold of one of TIME's time machines?" Lilly asked with a little panic in her voice.

"It's not TIME'S, it's my dad's," I explained. "My dad made this time machine back in 2033. He made another one a year later. What is TIME anyway?"

"The Temporal Investigation, Management, and Exploration Agency works to solve crimes that should not have occurred in the past," Lillianna explained. "If these crimes were left unsolved, then it would impact the future. It's pretty much what you do, Wilbur."

"Okay, but I don't time travel to the past to solve crimes," I replied as we approached the time lab. "I only travel in time to clean up a mess."

"You traveled back in time five and a half years ago to solve a crime of theft that happened in _your _time, and you followed the thief to the past to get that time machine back."

"Which resulted in my dad losing his confidence at the science fair," I chimed back in with annoyance. "I know my own history, Lillianna. I clean up messes. I don't get involved in all of this crime lab stuff."

"You told your dad's past version that you were a cop," Lilly replied with a raised eyebrow, and then gave me a smirk as we climbed out of the red time machine and into the blue one. "Don't be surprised if TIME finds out about you and they try to recruit you."

"To which I'm going to reply 'no.' I already have a plan: get my bachelor's and stay in Todayland with my wife to be a history teacher."

"What are you two bickering about?" Karena asked us.

"Wilbur doesn't want to join TIME," Lilly answered, and I opened my mouth in both shock and anger.

"I said nothing of the sort!" I exclaimed. "Lilly thought I stole this machine from TIME and somehow we're talking about my future self being a part of the agency to solve crimes. Anyway, let's go."

I punched in the date and location, and off we went to Elkhorn, Oklahoma in 2020.

* * *

**October 20, 2020 - Elkhorn, Oklahoma, USA**

We arrived in 2020 safely to a sunny sky and a lot of plains and trees. Pride Ranch was easy to find since it was only miles away from the small town of Elkhorn. Right when we got within the vicinity of the ranch, we heard a scream.

"Whoa, what is going on?" Karena asked, covering her ears.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed, clinging to the steering wheel tightly. "The time machine's going out of control. I have to land it!"

"KARENA!"

I saw my wife turn around and she had a panicked look on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Lilly! Are you alright?"

"Wilbur needs to land the time machine, now!" Lilly exclaimed, while still screaming and moaning.

"What's going on?" I asked, starting protocols for landing the time machine.

"I don't know!" Karena answered. "Lilly, I need you to try and control yourself."

"I can't!" Lilly screamed. "The sonic waves are too much for me!"

I managed to land the time machine right outside the barn before the situation got worse, and I hopped out. I looked around for any of the Pride family and managed to spot Jessie out on the field with her lasso. While running to approach her, I also spotted her brother Woody, also sporting a lasso, trying to tame the cows that were out on the field. Before I could yell out and offer help, the cows calmed down. I turned around and saw that Lilly now had a pair of headphones on her head, and her hands were spread out as though she was trying to control a disruptive classroom. I turned forward and saw the Pride siblings wave their hands, and the three of us ran over to them.

"Wilbur, am I glad to see you!" Jessie exclaimed, running over and giving me a hug.

"That makes two of us, partner," Woody chimed in, shaking my hand. "Hello, Karena. It's nice to see you again. And who is this little lady?"

"This is our friend, Lillianna," I replied and introduced our friend to the Prides. "Lilly, this is Sheriff Woody and his sister Jessie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lilly, but now we need to tend to Bo and her sheep," Woody replied, shaking Lilly's hand without flinching.

"Allow me," Lilly said, getting up on Jessie's horse and riding to where Bo Peep was trying to tame her sheep.

"She knows how to ride?" Karena asked, and I shrugged.

"She's a natural!" Jessie exclaimed as we all ran behind Lilly. When we got to Bo's part of the farm, we found Lilly in the same position as she was when she tamed the cows, and all the sheep calmed down.

"Thank you for your help," Bo said with gratitude. "My sheep have never acted like this before."

"Neither have the cows," Woody replied, scratching the back of his head.

"What happened?" Jessie asked with confusion.

"We're not sure exactly," Karena answered.

"This happened in our time, too," I chimed in. "Our butler, our dog, and my mom's frogs were affected."

"I examined them psychologically," Lilly explained. "And it appeared that these reactions were caused by sonic waves. I do not know where they came from. They could have come from the future, or they could have come from here. Time travel is very unpredictable."

"What should we do?" Bo asked, her face full of worry.

"We can't do much of anything until we know who or what is causing these sonic waves both here and in the future," I explained.

"Hold on, I'm getting a call," Woody chimed in, answering his phone. "Hello? Hey Buzz! What's going—what? Yes, we're all fine down here. Someone from the future came and helped calm the animals down. Wow. This is serious. Thank you." The sheriff hung up and turned to face all of us. "Buzz just called from the International Space Station. He says there's an army of robots with brains on their way here."

"Army of robots with brains? What are you talking about?" I asked with a perplexed expression.

"The Kraang," Lilly answered, and we all turned toward her with shock.


	8. Karena: Trouble in New York

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "TMNT," or "Toy Story," I only own Karena and Lilly.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

"The Kraang are back?" I asked in shock, and I turned to look at my husband, who carried a very confused look on his face.

"Wait a minute, who's the Kraang?" Wilbur asked, doing a half shrug with his right arm.

"One of my family's enemies, and my mom's personal enemy," Lillianna Hamato explained with a stern expression. "My mom is part Kraang, and because of that, she was immune to the mutagen who made my father and my uncles the turtles they are today. The Kraang had been hunting for her before they finally gave up, thanks to my family's efforts. They have caused so much destruction on this planet before I was born, including the death of both my grandfathers. It sickens me that I am part Kraang as well, thanks to my mom."

"What are you saying?" Jessie asked. "Are you saying that the Kraang are here to hunt for you?"

"I don't think it's personal," Wilbur answered. "It happened in Todayland back in the future. Thousands of miles away from here."

"I wonder if this kind of thing happened in New York?" I asked, cupping my chin with my right hand.

"What I'm more concerned with is how this happened in two different time periods," Woody said. "One event here and another 22 years from now."

"I agree," Wilbur replied. "Lilly, how old would your parents have been right now?"

"My mom is one year older than my dad," Lilly explained. "My mom would have been 24 and my dad, 23."

"Did anything significant happen in New York today?" Wilbur asked.

"I don't know! I wasn't born yet! I wasn't born until 2024."

"Lilly, we need to get you to New York," I suggested, but Wilbur stopped me.

"I disagree. If Lilly goes to New York in today's timeline, there could be a time paradox. She would have to explain that she is Donatello's daughter in the future."

"Well, someone has to go!" I exclaimed. "Just in case the Kraang are here for her family."

"Karr, you go." I looked at my husband like I thought he was crazy. "Before you moved to the future, you knew the Turtles pretty well. They'll listen to you. Besides, because you moved from the past to the future, I think you're immune to the time travel paradox."

"I hate saying this, Karena, but I agree," Lilly said. "You're our best candidate. My family would freak out at the presence of everyone else."

"Well, let's get you to the time machine," Wilbur said as the six of us walked to the time machine by the barn. Just as we approached the time machine, I looked up to see the other time machine come out of the sky.

"Wilbur, look," I said, tapping my husband's shoulder.

"Who on earth? Who's on the other time machine?"

We stayed where we are until we saw the time machine parked right next to us. The window opened to reveal Carl, and he hopped out of the car.

"Carl?! What are you doing here?" Wilbur asked in shock.

"I needed to reach you guys as soon as possible," Carl explained. "New York City is experiencing the same thing!"

"In the past or future?" I asked.

"Right now! Wilbur, you have to get to New York in 2020."

"Carl, I'm going," I chimed in. "I was just getting ready to fly there with this time machine."

"Yeah, we've got a problem," Wilbur said with an uneasy look on his face. "I think the sonic waves fried the time machine."

"So we're stuck here!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I'll get Karena to New York, and then I'll come back and fix it," Carl said, giving each of us a thumbs-up.

"That's not a good idea, Carl," Wilbur replied.

"Whoa, wait a minute, why not?" I asked.

"I would rather have my dad come here to fix the time machine," Wilbur explained.

"Yeah, but the Prides already know Cornelius," I replied. "It'll be another time complication. Carl, on the other hand, does not know the Prides, and knows how to fix the time machine. He won't have to interfere with anything."

"I guess we're even," Wilbur said, giving in. He embraced me tightly and we pulled in for a long kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Stay safe."

"You too."

I hopped in the prototype time machine with Carl, who punched in the date and time of where I was going to go.

* * *

**October 20, 2020 – New York City, NY, USA**

"Do you remember where you are going, Karena?" Carl asked me as we safely traveled to New York City.

"It's been years since I've been in New York," I replied nervously.

"You'll be fine," Carl said, assuring me. "I think this is your stop."

Carl parked the time machine in the middle of an alley where I saw a sewer cover, that I assumed would lead to the Turtles' lair.

"Find some answers for us," Carl said, giving me a hug before I hopped out of the time machine.

"I will try," I said, returning the hug. "Keep Wilbur safe."

Carl gave me a thumbs up before I opened the sewer cover and climbed down the ladder. It took me a while to find the lair, but there it was. I went through the turnstile and called out their names.

"Hello? Donnie? April? Leo?"

April, who looked my age with longer red hair and was wearing black yoga pants and a black jacket, emerged from the shadows and ran over to me.

"Who are you and how did you find us?" April asked me with a suspicious look on her face.

"My name is Karena Edwards," I answered, using my maiden name. "I'm a friend of the Turtles."

"Oh my goodness, Karena!" April exclaimed, now carrying a smile on her face. "Come on in!" I followed her into the lair. "It's a good thing you're here. Something weird happened, but I can't explain it."

"Well, try to explain the best you can. That's why I'm here."

"One minute we were enjoying ourselves, eating pizza and playing video games. The next, the Turtles were all screaming and attacking each other. I had to use my powers to calm them down!"

"It didn't just happen here," I started to explain. "I'm actually from the year 2042. Almost the same thing happened in my house to my dog, my mother-in-law's frogs, and the butler."

"Mother-in-law? Are you married?"

"Yes. Do you remember Wilbur?" I paused as April shook her head. "Oh. He was the teenage boy we saved back in 2013. I'm married to him. But anyway, we had some friends examine the animals at our house, one of whom is a psychic, and she felt sonic waves in all of the animals."

"That's what I felt when examining my husband!" April exclaimed, and I facepalmed myself, forgetting that April and Donnie were married.

"Did you experience any of the sonic effects yourself?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I did not. So you came here because the same thing happened in the future?"

"Plus, I was just in Oklahoma with my husband and the psychic friend at this time and the exact same thing happened. Only, the sonic waves affected the psychic too."

"How come?" April asked.

"I did not want to reveal anything about the future, but I think I have to now. The psychic is your daughter in the future."

"She's what?!" We both turned around to see Donatello emerging out of the shadows with a shocked expression.


	9. Wilbur: What's the Plan?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Toy Story", "TMNT," or "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena and Lilly.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**October 20, 2020 – Elkhorn, Oklahoma, USA**

Time had not passed at all when Carl returned from New York City. When he landed the time machine next to ours, he got right to work in fixing ours, so we would be able to head back to the future.

"So, what's the game plan?" Woody asked as we headed inside and sat at the table.

"I don't think we'll know more until Karena is ready to come back from New York," I answered.

"Let's do a recap then," Jessie suggested, and we followed suit.

"My day started out with my butler, my dog, and my mom's frogs acting like wild animals," I explained. "I took them to the vet but changed my mind when every other animal back home was acting the same way."

"I started my day acting strangely, but was able to control myself so I could go to school," Lilly joined in. "Wilbur called me over to examine the animals, and while there was nothing physically wrong, according to my roommate, I felt sonic waves affecting their brains."

"Meanwhile, our day started out normal, with Woody going to town to be the sheriff, I stayed to watch the livestock, and Bo tended to her sheep," Jessie chimed in. "But the entire herd of cows acted as though they were buffalo scared of bein' turned to meat!"

"I was watching my sheep when the same thing happened," Bo explained. "My sheep started to be afraid and run away from each other, and from me."

"Which is where we came in, hours later back in our time," I took my turn to talk.

"But I felt the sonic effects even more here, most likely because I am part turtle," Lilly explained. "Thankfully, Karena found some headphones in the time machine and placed those on my head. I was able to focus and help you guys calm the animals down."

"Well, we can't give every single animal a pair of headphones," Woody said.

"No, but we also learned from your friend Buzz that the Kraang are coming back," Lilly replied. "The big question is how are they able to create sonic waves?"

"They must have some kind of gadget to use for stuff like that," Bo chimed in. "But what kind of gadget?"

"Either they are using a gadget, or someone from that race stayed here to create a tuning fork and use that to affect the animal population," I hypothesized.

"Are you thinking that the animal population has been used as a test?" Lilly asked with her mouth wide open. "What happens if they use that technology on the human race?"

"We have to stop them!" I exclaimed. "Uh, Lilly, how do we fight them?"

"The Kraang are an alien race that look just like our brains. They may sound dumb, but they are smarter than you think because their technology is advanced, maybe just as advanced as Robinson technology. If they need to move to places where their appearance would make people freak out, they will try to disguise themselves as normal human beings to get their jobs done."

"What is more important, then, to push them away?" Woody asked, pondering in thought.

"If we destroy the bodies, then the Kraang are helpless," Lilly answered. "But I think the big key is their mother ship, as well as Kraang Prime."

"Kraang Prime? Is that their leader?" Jessie asked.

"Yes, and I am guessing she was the one who decided to test these sonic waves on our animals. But I won't know for certain unless we go up to the ship to find answers."

"Are you seriously suggesting that we go up into space to find answers?" I asked skeptically. "Sorry, but no thanks. I'm staying put."

"I agree with Wilbur," Woody chimed in. "It could be dangerous, especially for a time traveler."

"Well, _someone _has to go up there, and I have no way to do so by myself," Lilly shot back. "I suppose I would not have a choice but to join Karena in New York."

"Or you could ask an astronomy expert." We turned to greet this new voice. He wore an outfit that was suited for space work. There was no doubt about it, with the space suit being all white with green and purple on it: this was Buzz Lightyear, Woody's best friend.

"Buzz! You're back!" Woody and Jessie exclaimed at the same time and hugged him.

"Yes, I'm back. I'm back with a new mission." Buzz walked toward me. "Are you Wilbur Robinson?"

"How did you know my name?" I asked with shock.

"I cannot explain that now, but you're important," Buzz explained. "Those aliens know you time traveled from the future to help us. I was aboard their mother ship, trying to figure out their plans. They want to wipe out the human population and make this planet their own."

"So Lilly was right," Bo said with horror. "They are after us."

"But what do I have to do with this?" I asked with confusion in my voice.

"Wait a minute, someone from your group is missing," Buzz said. "Wilbur, you and three others from the future are here. Where is the fourth one?"

"Karena, my wife, is in New York City, trying to get more information from the TMNT," I explained.

"TMNT?" Buzz asked in confusion.

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles," Lilly answered. "Donatello is my father in the future. They have faced the Kraang before, and they fought alongside my mother, April."

"You say these turtles are important?" Buzz asked, and Lilly and I nodded in response. "Then we need to go to New York and talk to them."

"I'll go get Carl," I replied, standing up. "We're going to need him. He's outside—"

"Fixing the time machine," Carl said as he entered the house with a smile. "Both time machines are good to go!"

"Perfect timing, comrade!" Buzz exclaimed with a smile. "We need you to take me and Lillianna to New York."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Carl asked, pointing a finger at him.

"He's with us," Woody answered.

"Do we need to get Karena?" Carl asked.

"Actually, yes, Karena needs to be here with Wilbur and the Prides," Buzz answered. "Lillianna and I need to be in New York to talk to these Turtles about going on the mother ship."

"Wait a minute," I said, pointing both of my index fingers up. "Are you sure about this? The same thing is happening in the future."

"Wilbur, I promise, if we destroy the mother ship now, the future will be back to its peaceful state."

"That wasn't what I meant," I spoke through my teeth, not trusting Buzz at all. "If we're stuck in the past for too long, then the timestream will be damaged."

"The timestream is already damaged, thanks to the Kraang and their time travel technology," Buzz replied. "You and Karena are needed here to help the Prides fight back, should the Kraang make it here."

"Meanwhile, after I take Buzz and Lilly to New York and Karena back here, I'll be going back to the future to be sure nothing else will damage the space-time continuum," Carl suggested, heading out the door.

"Wait Carl, if we are really going along with this, Buzz and Lilly won't fit with you in the prototype time machine," I suggested. "The blue one fits more people."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Buzz, Lilly, and Carl went out to the blue time machine. I ran outside, following them as I saw the time machine disappear into the now-cloudy sky.


	10. Karena: Be Prepared

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "Toy Story," or "TMNT," I only own Karena and Lilly.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**October 20, 2020 – New York City, New York, USA**

"Karena, is that you?" Donnie asked and ran over to me to give me a hug, which I returned. "How is this possible? I thought you went to the future to be with Wilbur!"

"I did, and I'm now married to him," I replied with a smile. "I come from the year 2042."

"So, what's this I'm hearing about a psychic being my daughter?" Donnie asked with worry in his eyes.

"The sonic thing that happened to you and your brothers, do you remember anything from that?" I asked as Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo walked in the room.

"No, we don't remember anything," Leo answered.

"The same thing happened in my time with our butler, our pet, and my mother-in-law's frogs," I explained. "April and Donnie, I'm friends with your daughter from the future, and she was the one who found out about the sonic waves affecting all the animals. She experienced these waves herself. She thinks the Kraang are coming back."

"What?!" Raphael asked in shock. "That's impossible! We whooped their butts!"

"Unfortunately, she's right," I heard a female voice say, and I turned around to see Lilly and a man in a spacesuit I had not officially met yet. I immediately figured out that he was Buzz Lightyear, since he looked a lot like the toy in the movies.

"Lilly! What are you doing here?" I asked in shock.

"It was Buzz's idea," Lilly answered, and I turned to Buzz.

"Where's my husband?"

"Wilbur is safe in Oklahoma with the Prides," Buzz answered. "You are needed back in Oklahoma, Karena."

"Can anyone please explain what's going on?" Mikey asked with a perplexed expression on his face.

"I was just onboard the Kraang's mother ship," Buzz started to explain. "I explored and listened in on their plans. The sonic affect that occurred on all the animals on the planet was a test to see if it would work on us humans. They are planning to wipe the human population out and replace us with their race."

"I got the machine for just that!" Donnie exclaimed.

"Hold on there, partner," Buzz interrupted, holding the purple-clad turtle up. "There's a reason why Lillianna and I are here. We need your help to get on the mother ship."

"All we have are our space suits," Leo said. "Not even those are enough to get us up there."

"Buzz, don't you have a spaceship you can use to get us all up there?" Lilly asked. Buzz opened his mouth and held up his index finger to say 'yes,' but put his finger back down and closed his mouth.

"It's in Oklahoma."

"No worries! I can build something up in a jiffy!" Donnie said with enthusiasm. "Who's all going? The four of us, April, Lillianna, and Buzz? Karena, are you going?"

"No, she is not." I heard another voice come from behind us, and we turned to see Carl at the turnstile.

"Carl! What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm here to drop off Buzz and Lilly and to take you back to Wilbur," Carl answered. "It was Buzz's idea."

"Are we going back to the future?" I asked, knowing that us lingering around too long could damage the timestream.

"No, the timestream has already been polluted," Carl explained. "It's been polluted long before you, Wilbur, and Lilly came to the past. Somehow the Kraang found out about this."

"Take me to him, please," I requested, and we left the lair, leaving Lilly, Buzz, and the Turtles to decide how to battle the Kraang in space.

* * *

**October 20, 2020 – Elkhorn, Oklahoma, USA**

Carl landed the time machine outside the barn, and I got out and saw Wilbur running towards me. We held each other in a tight embrace, and then we gave each other a passionate kiss.

"How long did it take me?" I asked.

"You were gone for an hour," my husband answered.

"I'm just glad to be back in your arms," I said, hugging him again. "This situation is scary."

"I know it is, but we're fighters. We'll get 'em." Wilbur paused, letting go of the hug, but placing his hands on my shoulders. "The strangest thing happened, though."

"You met Buzz," I answered.

"Well, yes, but there was something else. He knew my name and said that I was important, but he couldn't explain why." Wilbur paused again, an angry expression creeping up on his face. "I can't put a finger on it, but there's something about him that I don't trust."

"Why did he say you were important?" I asked with skepticism, and then I gasped. "Are the Kraang after you?!"

"I don't know," Wilbur answered, combing his black cowlick with his fingers. "Buzz wouldn't say. I hope the Kraang aren't after me. But I guess we'll find out."

"Do we need to be armed?" I asked.

"Oh dear, we should ask Woody and the others if they have anything we can use." Wilbur and I went inside to greet Bo, Woody, and Jessie at the table.

"Karena, welcome back!" Woody exclaimed as I took a seat.

"What did you find out?" Jessie asked.

"The sonic waves affected the Turtles, too, but they didn't remember anything," I explained. "Before they could explain anything else, Buzz showed up."

"I take it he explained everything he told us?" Bo asked.

"About how the Kraang are going to try to wipe us out?"

"Yep."

"Before I left, I heard Donnie agreeing to build a spaceship for the seven of them to head to the Kraang's mother ship," I explained further. "But what are we supposed to do? Just wait?"

"Oh yeah, in case the Kraang do land here, what weapons do you guys have?" Wilbur asked.

"My gun, Jessie's gun, and Bo's staff," Woody answered.

"That's it?" my husband asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, that's not going to take care of the Kraang," I thought out loud. "Wilbur, we'll need some of your gadgets. What do you have that could work on these… things?"

"I'm assuming the bodies are built from different parts, so my chargeball could work. I could also bring the havoc gloves."

"Would the disassembler work?"

"Wait a minute, what are you folks talking about?" Jessie asked, shrugging with her left hand.

"The chargeball glove releases a ball of electricity, and it can destroy anything," Wilbur started to explain. "The havoc gloves create sonic waves, just like the Kraang did, but they did those with more advanced technology. The disassembler breaks an item apart into its components, so that could work with the Kraang. I also have a levitation ray, but I'm not sure if that would be useful."

"It might, to keep the Kraang in check outside of the bodies," I said, pondering in thought. "But I know one thing, with these gadgets on hand, we'll be better prepared."

"I agree. Shall we go back to the future to grab those things?"

"I think that's a good idea," I answered, and then gasped. "Carl might still be here! Let's talk to him!"

Wilbur and I ran out of the house and just managed to catch Carl before taking off to the future in the prototype time machine.

"What are you two doing?" Carl asked. "Shouldn't you be watching the Prides?"

"We have to head back, Carl," Wilbur explained, hopping in the blue time machine. "I have stuff that will be more useful than what they've got."

"Someone has to stay here and keep an eye on the Prides," Carl replied with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll stay," I answered, walking up to the time machine my husband was in. "Be safe, heading home and back." Wilbur leaned down to kiss me, and I returned it. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I backed up so that Wilbur could drive the time machine back to the future, and Carl followed him. I walked back into the Pride house, hoping that the Kraang do not get here before my husband gets back with his gadgets.


	11. Wilbur: The Target

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "Toy Story," or "TMNT," I only own Karena.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**October 20, 2042 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

I landed the time machine just outside of the front yard so that I could go in and use the travel tube to get from the living room to my room. I went into my closet to first grab my scanner, which served as a backpack. The disassembler and the levitation ray could fit easily in the backpack, and I also decided to place my chargeball glove in the backpack. The havoc gloves were too big and too heavy for me to put in the backpack, so I wore them up the travel tube and out the door. When I got back in the time machine, I greeted Carl, who gave me a hug before he went inside the house. I punched in the time and location, and I was on my way back to Elkhorn, Oklahoma.

* * *

**October 20, 2020 – Elkhorn, Oklahoma, USA**

I saw that the sky was cloudier than it was before Karena took the trip to New York. Thankfully, I could still find Pride Ranch, and I landed the time machine in the same spot. I saw Karena run out of the house toward me, and I ran towards her. We landed in the same embrace we did when Karena came back from New York.

"Did you find everything okay?" my wife asked, still in our embrace.

"Yes, I did. Everything is in the time machine." I led my wife there, and I handed her the havoc gloves.

"So, these are what havoc gloves are!" Karena exclaimed with an excited look on her face.

"They came in handy while tracking down the Ant Queen," I replied with a smile, grabbing my backpack with the other gadgets in it. "Let's go inside."

We walked with our arms around each other inside the house, and I set the backpack down on the table.

"What all did you get?" Jessie asked with an eager expression on her face.

"Actually, I'm not sure the dining room is an appropriate place to demonstrate everything," I speculated, wondering if there was another place.

"You could show us in the barn," Woody suggested, and we all agreed, getting up and walking outside.

"Do you have a firepit outside?" I asked, and Bo lead me to it. I kneeled to open my backpack and took out the chargeball glove. "I'll most likely use the chargeball glove since it involves a lot of concentration. But I'll show you a demonstration." I concentrated while creating a charge, and I released it into the firepit, where a fire instantly came to life.

"I gotta get me one of those!" Jessie exclaimed. "It beats trying to light a match for five minutes."

I laughed as I got out the levitation ray.

"I think I'm going to need a volunteer for this one," I requested, and Jessie walked forward. I fired the levitation ray at her, and she started to float in the air.

"This is SO COOL!" Jessie exclaimed as she continued to float until the bubble popped, and she fell on the ground. I took out the disassembler next.

"Is there a piece of furniture that you do not need anymore?" I asked, and Woody went in the barn to grab a chair that was falling apart. I fired the disassembler towards it, and the chair crumbled to the ground, reducing it to organic components. "Now, Karena is going to demonstrate how to use the havoc gloves."

"Uh, Wilbur, I do not know how to use those," my wife said with a perplexed look on her face.

"Relax, honey, I'll explain it. Is there a pile of rubble that you need cleared?" Jessie showed me to the other side of the barn, where there was a pile of leftover metal. "Now, Karena, clap your hands together as hard as you can. The louder the clap, the more effective the sonic waves will be."

I stepped back as far as I could, encouraging everyone else to do the same. Karena took her position and prepared to clap her hands. When she did, we heard a sonic wave that was loud enough to destroy the metal pile.

"Fascinating," I heard Woody say when the sonic noise died down.

"So, does anyone have a preference besides the chargeball?" I asked the family.

"I'll take the levitation ray!" Jessie enthusiastically said, grabbing the gadget.

"I'll stick with my shepherd's crook, but thank you for offering," Bo said.

"In that case, I'll take the havoc gloves," Woody said, and Karena handed them to him.

"I guess I get the disassembler," my wife said, grabbing it from the ground.

"Good timing, too," I said, gazing up at the sky to see escape pods falling from the sky. "Because that is not a good sight."

"Wilbur, didn't you say that there was a tuning fork somewhere?" Woody asked.

"If Lilly and Buzz are right about the mother ship, our hope lies with them," I answered solemnly. "All we can do is stand our ground."

"Wilbur, we need to hide the time machine," Karena said with a slight panic in her voice.

"I already did," I replied. "The cloak is on. That means no one can see it and walk as though it's not there."

"Wait, I have a question," Jessie started to ask. "Are the Kraang only coming here, or are they going all around the globe?"

"That is an excellent question," I replied, starting to wonder if Buzz and Karena were right about me being the Kraang's target. I watched as the escape pods started landing on the Oklahoma plains, and the Kraang started to emerge in their robotic human bodies. Lilly was right about one thing: their technology was more advanced than my dad's.

Bo Peep started to charge, with her crook in hand. Jessie and Karena followed, while Woody and I started charging after them. Woody stayed a little behind because of the impact the havoc gloves could make. Meanwhile, I needed to focus on making as many balls of electricity as possible to try to eliminate more than one Kraang.

Bo seemed to handle herself well with the crook as her only weapon, and she carried the same level of skill that Karena and I have. Woody and Jessie held their ground as well, working as a team to levitate the Kraang and then destroy the body. Karena joined in on the teamwork, assisting Woody with breaking the body down. I tried my hardest to maintain my focus on dismantling the Kraang with my chargeball glove while making sure everyone else was able to stand their ground.

"Kraang shall eliminate the one known as Wilbur Robinson," I heard one of the Kraang say, and I turned around when I heard my name.

"No, Kraang. Kraang Prime needs the one known as Wilbur Robinson to carry out her mission."

"Kraang must control the one known as Wilbur Robinson."

I could not handle it anymore. I yelled out as loud as I could before releasing a deadly charge at the Kraang. I was enraged to the point where I was knocking out the Kraang using my chargeball glove as a boxing glove. Before I knew it, I was surrounded by the Kraang.

"Wilbur!" I heard Karena scream, and I turned to see her running towards me.

"Karena, get back!" I screamed back as I continued to destroy the Kraang's robotic bodies.

"No! I won't leave you!" I heard Karena scream back as she fired the disassembler at a Kraang near her.

"I need to keep you safe! I'm the target!"

"I won't let them take you!" Karena screamed back. "They'll have to take me first!" I stopped fighting the Kraang and ran towards my wife. I put my hands on her arms.

"Karena Michelle, you have already gone through a whole lot in your life. You do not need to sacrifice yourself for me. Just. Keep. Fighting. You will find a way. I know you will. I love you."

I gave Karena a long kiss before I felt a wave of electricity run through me, and I passed out.


	12. Lilianna: Locating the Kraang

**Haha oops! I totally forgot to give you guys another chapter yesterday! Which means you're getting two today! Keep a lookout for the next one later! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "Toy Story," "Criminal Case," or "TMNT," I only own Lilly.**

* * *

LILLIANNA'S POV

I sat in meditation with Leonardo, the blue-clad turtle who would eventually be my uncle, and April, my mother in the future, trying to get a sense of what the Kraang were doing. I could sense a lot going on around me, and I even sensed Splinter's presence surrounding me, knowing that he had passed away a few years back. Close to me, Raphael was practicing his boxing skills with a punching bag, and Michelangelo was practicing his skills with nunchucks. Donatello, my father in the future, and Buzz were trying to finish the spaceship that would take the seven of us to the Kraang's mother ship. Outside the lair, I felt the Kraang mother ship hovering over the planet, and the Kraang were releasing the escape pods. But the weird thing was, the escape pods were not coming here to New York. I opened my eyes with this realization.

"Guys!" Leo and April woke up from their meditation and turned to look at me. "The Kraang are not coming for us." I saw April close her eyes and placed her hands on her forehead.

"Lilly's right. The Kraang are farther away."

"So, where are they at?" Leo asked, as April closed her eyes again.

"They're in Oklahoma?" April turned to look at me with a perplexed expression. "Lilly, didn't you say you had friends there?"

"Wilbur and Karena!" I exclaimed. "But that doesn't make any sense! They're from the future, like I am!"

"Maybe the Kraang are after them because they're from the future?" I heard Mikey ask, walking into the dojo and sitting down with the rest of us.

"No, that can't be," Leo answered. "If that was the case, they would be after Lilly, too."

"But the Kraang are not here," April chimed in. "I need to check on Donnie to see if that spaceship is done."

"Do you have a weapon on you, Lilly?" Leo asked me, and I took out my tessen.

"My mother gave this to me when I turned 13," I answered, not revealing that April is my mom. "Otherwise, my other weapon would be my powers."

"April has some powers as well," Leo replied with a smile. "I'm sure you two can work together to figure this whole thing out."

Suddenly, I felt pain in my forehead, and I screamed. I saw a fight play out in my head between the Kraang and my friends in Oklahoma. During that fight, I saw the fearless Wilbur Robinson kiss his wife before he got knocked out by the Kraang. I woke up with a scream.

"GUYS!" I yelled, and everybody else ran into the dojo.

"Lilly, what is it?" Donnie asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"The Kraang has Wilbur," I said as Buzz put his left hand on his forehead. "Is everything alright, Buzz?"

"This is all my fault," Buzz replied. "The Kraang are more powerful than I thought."

"Buzz, you mentioned that Wilbur was important," I spoke up. "Did the Kraang know about him that we don't know?"

"Yes, Wilbur is important, but not for that reason," Buzz started to explain. "I might as well tell everyone the truth. I am here on a mission from the Temporal Investigation, Management, and Exploration Agency. The chief told me that there was a disturbance in this time and they traveled back in time to investigate. But someone had beaten them to it."

"Me, Karena, and Wilbur," I said with my mouth open.

"That's correct. They called me and asked me to investigate Wilbur, since they have heard of him."

"Wait a minute, how did TIME know who Wilbur was?" I asked with skepticism, and then I realized I could read his mind. While Buzz continued explaining that he did not have the authorization to tell us, I found out while searching through his mind that TIME had known that Wilbur disturbed the future when he traveled to the year 2007 to investigate a theft that happened in his garage. They sent an agent to follow Wilbur when the latter returned to an alternate future to battle the Ant Queen and Emperor Stanley. This agent discovered that Wilbur handled everything professionally and restored the time-space continuum, and he reported it to the chief, who had been wanting to hire Wilbur as an agent for the agency since 2037 but was not able to because he was too young at the time.

"I guess the Kraang saw something about Wilbur that we didn't," Buzz finished explaining. "But what?"

"April, Lilly, can you try to see where the Kraang took Wilbur?" Leo asked, and we both focused in on Wilbur's location.

"I can't get into Wilbur's mind, but I can tell he's still in Oklahoma," April said.

"This is really strange, but I can't get in Wilbur's mind either," I replied. "Which means either the Kraang took him to the mother ship and placed a wired helmet on him, or Wilbur has a power we do not know about. We need to get back to Oklahoma."

"Correction, _you_ need to get back to Oklahoma," Buzz said. "Is there a way to get her back?"

"I haven't invented a teleportation device yet," Donnie answered. "But I bet your friend from the future can help with that."

"Carl? And I don't have a commlink... I know! This may sound like a strange idea, but I can try to telepathically contact him. Hopefully it will work?"

"I'll help you with that," April said, holding out her hand for me to hold. We both started to focus on trying to reach Carl in the future, but after a few minutes, I could not reach him.

"I couldn't reach him either," April said.

"I believe it's either because he is a robot or he's in the future," I said. "Let's try to reach Karena."

We both tried to focus again on our telepathic contact, but this time with Karena in Oklahoma. This time, we were both able to get in touch with her mind.

"Karena, I need to get to you in Oklahoma. Can you help me?"


	13. Karena: Locating Wilbur

**Here is the second chapter, as promised. If you got to this point, but did not read chapter 12, you need to go back. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "Toy Story," or "TMNT," I only own Karena and Lilly.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**October 20, 2020 – Elkhorn, Oklahoma, USA**

"WILBUR!" I screamed as I watched my husband collapse to the ground after being shocked by the Kraang. I noticed the charge glove on his hand, set the disassembler down, and took the charge glove from his hand and put it on mine. I screamed as loud as I could before creating charges and knocking out the Kraang surrounding him.

"No one is taking my husband!" I yelled out as I continued to demolish the Kraang with Wilbur's charge glove. Then I felt something so painful in my brain that I had to stop fighting. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

"_Karena, I need to get to you in Oklahoma. Can you help me?_" I gasped when I recognized the voice.

"Lilly!" I destroyed the last of the Kraang surrounding me before I tried to contact Carl. "Carl, it's Karena."

"_How are things over there, Karena?" _Carl asked in the commlink.

"Tight. I need your help. Lilly needs to come back here to Oklahoma. I'd get her, but we have our hands full."

"_What's going on? Is everything alright?"_

"The Kraang are here," I explained. "Wilbur went back to the future to grab his gadgets to arm ourselves better—WHOA!" I paused to destroy another Kraang with the charge glove. "We're holding our ground, but Wilbur is down." I glanced over to look at Wilbur only to find he was gone. "Wilbur? Oh my gosh!"

"Karena, the Kraang are retreating," I heard Woody say, but I looked up to see my husband with them. "Wait, where's Wilbur?"

"WILBUR!" I screamed again as he was no longer within my sight.

"_Karena, is everything okay?" _I heard Carl ask on the commlink.

"Wilbur's been captured, Carl. And Lilly needs to get here."

"_Wait, did you just say Wilbur's been captured?" _Carl asked with fright in his voice. "_Oh no!_"

"Carl, are you going to get Lilly, or what?"

"_No. Karena, take the time machine, and take Woody, Bo, and Jessie with you. You're going to New York, and you are going with the Turtles and Buzz to the mother ship. You're going to need to work as a team to get Wilbur back."_

"Alright, I'll see what we can do," I replied as I buzzed off the commlink and turned to the Prides. "Woody, Bo, Jessie, we're going to New York."

"What?" the three of them exclaimed.

"Why?" Bo asked, panting for breath.

"We're going to get my husband back," I answered with determination. "But I'm going to need your help, as well as our friends' help in New York. Come on, we'll use the time machine."

The four of us walked to the blue time machine and climbed in. Remembering what Wilbur taught me, I punched in the date and location, and we were off to New York City in 2020.

* * *

**October 20, 2020 – New York City, New York, USA**

I parked the time machine just outside the sewers, and the four of us got out and into the sewers.

"Why do we have to go in the sewers?" Jessie asked, clearly looking disgusted.

"Because our friends are down here," I answered. "Don't worry, the walk isn't long from here. Unless you prefer to run."

"Yeah, let's do that," Woody replied, and we ran as fast as we could to the Turtles' lair, where Lilly greeted us.

"Karena! You made it!" Lilly exclaimed, giving me a hug. "And you brought the Prides with you?"

"We need your help Lilly," I replied solemnly. "The Kraang took Wilbur to the mother ship."

"Oh no," Lilly gasped. "But why did you guys come here? Pride Ranch is in danger."

"Not anymore," Woody chimed in. "The Kraang were clearly in Oklahoma for Wilbur. When he was knocked out, the Kraang took him and retreated."

"But how did they know about Wilbur in the first place?" April asked.

"The Kraang knew that Wilbur time-traveled to the past," Buzz explained. "The Kraang developed their own time-travel technology and can detect anybody who is also traveling through time."

"But they could have chosen me or Lilly," I replied.

"The only reason I can see as to why the Kraang took Wilbur is because he is a threat to them," Leonardo chimed in.

"What threat?" I asked, feeling offended. "Wilbur has skills in karate and chargeball! You cannot seriously think that my husband is a threat only because he drives a time machine!"

"Karena, you need to calm down—" I heard Buzz say, but I brushed him off.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me to calm down while my husband is held captive up there! Who knows what the Kraang could be doing to him! I cannot give up! Not now…" I started bawling my eyes out, dropping down to my knees, angry that I did not know where exactly Wilbur was or how he was doing. I felt a lot of hands on my body, and I looked up to see April, Lilly, Jessie, and Bo, all sharing concerned looks and giving me a hug as I continued to cry on their shoulders.

"Karena, everything is going to be okay," April said with a smile. "Wilbur is going to be okay."

"Well, the ship is ready," Donnie said solemnly. "Let's go."

We nodded our heads as Jessie and Bo helped me up, and we all walked inside the spaceship Donnie and Buzz had made. Before we knew it, we were flying out of the lair and into outer space.

"There's the mother ship, right there," April said, pointing straight ahead to a large ship. "We need a game plan."

"Wilbur mentioned something about a tuning fork used for the sonic waves," Donnie started to explain. "If we can knock that out, then their plans will be ruined."

"Yes, but what does this tuning fork look like?" Leo asked.

"A bigger version of this," Lilly said, holding up a small tuning fork. "Speaking of which, I got gifts for all of you." She dug into her bag and dug out headphones for the 11 of us to wear. "Karena, I imagine you want to be in the group who finds your husband. Here's another pair for him when you free him."

Lilly gave me another pair of headphones, which I placed around my neck for now.

"So, we need a group that frees Wilbur and another group to destroy the tuning fork?" Mikey asked, and we all nodded in agreement.

"Wilbur is probably held by Kraang Prime," April said, pondering in thought. "Lilly and I should go with Karena. Raph, maybe you should come along with us."

"So will Woody and me," Bo chimed in.

"Let me get this straight," Leo cut in. "Mikey, Donnie, Buzz, and Jessie are coming with me to destroy the tuning fork. Karena, April, Lilly, Raph, Bo, and Woody are going to find Wilbur. Am I right?"

"Yes, Leo, that's correct," April affirmed, and we split up on our missions.


	14. Wilbur: What Power?

**This chapter was a little hard to write, but be prepared for a little twist. DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "Toy Story," or "TMNT," I only own Karena and Lilly.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

I opened my eyes slowly for the first time in what felt like hours after I got knocked out in Oklahoma. I tried my best to look around to find that I was no longer in Oklahoma, but I knew that I was surrounded by advanced technology. I looked down to find myself strapped to a table of some sort, and I felt a helmet of some sort on my head.

"Oh good, you're awake."

I turned back forward to identify who the voice belonged to, and I saw a huge Kraang before my eyes. I figured out that this was Kraang Prime.

"Why am I here?" I asked. "Is this part of your scheme to take over the world?"

"What I want to know is where you got your power from," Kraang Prime replied, and I got confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "What power? The time machine? My chargeball?"

"Oh no, Wilbur. You have a power that is more valuable than those temporary things."

"I don't have any superpowers, if that's what you are asking," I replied, even more confused. "Now can you please let me go? I don't see any reason why you need me."

"Oh, but I do need you, Wilbur. Your power will help us complete our sonic process. It is even more unique than April O'Neil's power." My eyes shot wide open when I heard that name.

"April? Are you saying that I, too, have telepathic powers? Because I think you are running out of your mind."

"Do not insult Kraang Prime! When I'm through with you and that power of yours, your planet will crumble, and Kraang will roam the land and waters."

I felt some electricity surrounding me, and I prepared myself for the worst. I closed my eyes and thought about all the things I had accomplished in my short life as I felt the electricity enter my body. The first thing I thought of was my beautiful wife and how happy I was that I married her. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a scream that wasn't mine. But I had to concentrate very hard on myself due to all the electricity that was in my body. The weird part was that I didn't feel a lot of pain, probably because I was knocked out from a burst of electricity earlier. Before I knew it, I felt the helmet come off my head, and someone took off the restraints. I felt one hand on my right shoulder and the other touching my left cheek. I opened my eyes to see my wife looking at me with worry in her green eyes.

"Karr?"

"Wilbur, you're alive!" Karena exclaimed as I got up and hugged her tightly. We pulled in for a kiss that lasted a minute before breaking apart.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked with a smile.

"April and Lilly helped with that," Karena explained. "They felt the power source miles from here. All of us are here."

"Woody? Bo? Jessie?"

"Yep, they're here too. Woody and Bo, along with Raph, are right behind April and Lilly. The rest went to take out the tuning fork."

"Hey, Wilbur," Lilly said as she walked up to me and helped me get up, but I felt weak.

"It's nice to see you girls," I replied, and then I turned to my wife. "Do you remember how I gave you a piggy-back ride because you were lightheaded?"

"I remember it well," Karena answered with a chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to need you to give me one of those," I said with a laugh. "I feel too weak to walk right now."

"I got you, baby. I've got you. Come on." Karena bent down so that I could climb on her back. I placed my arms around her neck and chest while placing my legs around her stomach, and I felt her place her hands on my hamstrings as we ran out of the room.

"We need to find the spaceship," Woody said. "Leo told us to meet them back there."

"Follow us!" April exclaimed as we continued to run toward this spaceship my friends were talking about. I saw Raph taking out his phone and dialing someone, I assumed one of his brothers.

"Hey, Leo, we got Wilbur. We're heading back to the ship. Where are you?" There was a short pause. "What?! I'm coming over there."

"What's going on?" I asked.

"My brothers are in trouble," Raph answered with panic in his voice. "You guys keep going! I'll meet you there!"

April was now the leader as we kept running toward the ship. It felt like a while, but we finally made it back. Karena bent down for me to get off her back, and I sat down. I felt so worn out from fighting the Kraang in Oklahoma to fighting the electricity that Kraang Prime was throwing at me.

"How are you feeling?" Karena asked me as she grabbed a bottle of water from my backpack.

"You saved my gadgets," I said with a smile, and I took a long sip of water. "Thank you. All of this being struck with electricity has me beat."

"I'm surprised you survived," April chimed in.

"I can't explain what happened exactly," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Can you try, to the best of your ability?" Lilly asked.

"Kraang Prime kept talking about this power that I have, but I don't have superpowers. If I did, I would have known a while back. The Kraang captured me for this power that would supposedly help perfect the sonic waves. Thankfully, you guys came along."

"Wilbur, when I saw you, you looked like you were fighting for your life with all of that electricity on you," Karena chimed. "And I mean, you looked focused."

"I was thinking about you when I first felt the electricity," I explained. "But then I heard the screaming and almost lost that focus, and so I focused on myself, telling myself to keep moving forward and to stay alive."

"How painful was it?" Bo asked.

"To my surprise, not that painful," I answered, confused. "I've been struck by electricity before but what Kraang Prime had put me through… it should have felt intense, but it wasn't."

"It did _look_ intense," Woody chimed in.

"May I examine you for a moment?" Lilly asked, and I complied. I watched her put her hands on my forehead, and she closed my eyes, concentrating on my mind. "Wilbur, even after all of that commotion, I still can't read your mind."

"Wait, what?" I asked, confused again. "So how did you find me then?"

"Lilly and I worked together to find you here," April answered. "Let me try." April did the same thing Lilly did. "Hmm, I'm sensing some sort of shield in your mind. Wilbur, I need you to try something for me. I'm going to try to attack you."

"Are you insane?" I asked with some anger in my voice.

"Maybe. I have a theory that I need your help confirming. I'm going to try to attack you, and you are going to try to block my attacks out using concentration."

"Umm, alright," I answered, uneasily. I closed my eyes and started to concentrate on whatever it is that April was going to try to attack me with. I felt some sort of psychic power from April towards me, but I did not feel any pain. I did not even feel the psychic attack hit me.

"Alright, Wilbur, you can open your eyes," I heard April say, and I opened my eyes to not see a scratch on me. "Fascinating."

"So wait, let me get this straight: Wilbur literally has a mental shield?" Karena asked with a perplexed expression. "How did this happen?"

"I'm not sure," I answered. "I've always had a strong free will and the confidence to boost, but this is news to me. I didn't believe Kraang Prime when she told me I had a power." I paused, combing my cowlick with my fingers. "So I have a mental shield? What kind of power is that identified as?"

"I wouldn't say it's a psychic power," Lilly said, cupping her chin in her right hand. "I'm not sure what to call it. But it's a defensive power. You just protected yourself from any unwanted attack on your body."

"Which means you can also protect someone else from the same thing, along with other unwanted attacks," April chimed in.

"How would I do that?" I asked, now with curiosity in mind.

"Just focus your mind on the person you want to protect," April answered. "I'm going to try to attack Lilly. Try to shield her."

I nodded my head, and instead of closing my eyes, I turned to focus on Lilly, and concentrated as hard as I could on her. I could not see a shield in front of Lilly, but I could tell that she was not affected by April's attack.

"I don't understand," I spoke up with both fascination and confusion. "How did I even get this power?"

"Mine came naturally," April replied. "I had my powers with me my whole life, but never really learned about them until my sensei noticed. Yours seemed to happen the same way. It became a second nature to you."

I was about to say something when the rest of the group came back to the ship.

"GO GO GO!" I heard Leo yell as Buzz took the controls and sped the spaceship out of the mother ship.

"What did you guys do?" I asked.

"We spiked the tuning fork so that the Kraang's hearing will be affected and not ours," Donnie explained with a big gap-toothed smile on his face.

"So the earth is saved!" Karena exclaimed, and she gave me a hug, which I returned.

"Oh look, it's Wilbur!" Mikey exclaimed, and the rest of the group came over to either shake my hand, give me a fist bump, or to hug me.

"How are ya feelin'?" Jessie asked.

"Still a little weak, but now I have answers," I answered with a smile.

"Have you figured out why the Kraang wanted you?" Buzz asked.

"Yes. It turns out, I have a defensive power. I can shield myself or other people from unwanted attacks. I guess Kraang needed my power to perfect the sonic process. I must have protected myself using that power when Kraang Prime injected electricity in me."

"Well, it's good to see you alive and strong, Wilbur," Buzz replied, saluting me.

"Let's go home," I said as the ship was heading back to New York.


	15. Karena: Finally Home

**The Kraang have been defeated! But for how long? Happy reading! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "Toy Story," or "TMNT," I only own Karena and Lilly.**

**NOTE: Holy crap! I have received 54 views on my stories yesterday, mostly in this one and "Pride and Justice," so thank you guys!**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

"This is one Halloween nightmare that I am glad to say it's over," I exclaimed, and I saw my husband nodding his head in agreement as we landed back in the Turtles' lair.

"We did it!" Mikey exclaimed, pumping both of his fists in the air. "The Kraang's plan is foiled!"

"For right now," April said. "They could be back."

"What I still don't get is this," Wilbur chimed in. "How did the Kraang carry out their sonic test in the future?"

"They have advanced time-travel technology, remember?" Buzz asked, and I remembered what he had said before my first trip here. "They must have thought that this planet in the future was not enough for them to carry out their plan."

"Now the question is, since we defeated them here in the past, could they still strike out in the future?" I asked, and Wilbur opened his mouth in shock.

"The future! We have to get back!" I saw Wilbur put his finger on his commlink. "Carl, how is the future looking right now?"

"_A little better. But you, Karena, and Lilly are still not home! We need to get the Prides back in Oklahoma, and then we need to get you three back here safely."_

"So we have to go back to the future?" I asked, and Wilbur nodded.

"Just us being here is damaging the time-space continuum. We've been here for way too long."

"I agree," Lilly said. "But how do we get the Prides back home?"

"We'll use the time machine," Wilbur suggested.

"How, honey? There's going to be seven of us," I explained. "We can't fit seven people in one time machine. We can only fit four."

"Touche," Wilbur replied, putting his chin in his right hand. "I'll talk to Carl and see if he can help us. Unfortunately, the prototype time machine only carries two people."

"We can handle six in the blue one," I replied. "Go page Carl. We can take our time to say good-bye here."

Lilly and I turned to hug April and the Turtles.

"It was nice seeing you again, Karena," April said, returning the hug, and then she turned towards Lilly. "So, you're my daughter in the future?" Lilly nodded her head. "When will you be born?"

"I will be born in 2024," Lilly answered. "I'll see you and Donnie soon."

"When will we see you next?" Leo asked me.

"I don't know," I answered. "It could be years from now. But, keep the faith, Leo. It may be sooner than you think." I went on to hug Raph, Donnie, and Mikey, who went on to shake each of the Prides' hands.

"Carl's here," Wilbur said, and we went out of the lair and out of the sewers with the Pride family behind us. We saw both time machines present, and we did not hesitate to climb into the time machines. Buzz opted to ride in the prototype time machine with Carl, and off we went back to Oklahoma.

* * *

**October 20, 2020 – Elkhorn, Oklahoma, USA**

All eight of us made it back to Pride Ranch safely, but we could not stay.

"I wish you could stay and enjoy a meal on us," Bo offered with a smile.

"We'd love to, but we have to go back," Wilbur replied.

"Thank you for helping us defend our ranch," Woody said.

"Thank you for helping me rescue my husband and defeating the Kraang," I replied, giving each of the Prides a hug. I shook hands with Buzz, who did not like hugs, and Wilbur followed suit.

"I know I didn't trust you at first," Wilbur said, shaking Buzz's hand. "But you have been very reliable. Thank you for helping me learn something new about myself."

"It was a pleasure working alongside you, Wilbur," Buzz replied. "Same goes to you, Karena and Lillianna."

"Is there any way I can have some of these gadgets?" Jessie asked, still hanging on to the levitation ray.

"Nice try, Jessie," Wilbur answered with a chuckle. "If we leave that here, that's evidence from the future. Even the smallest thing can damage the timestream. But keep a lookout. I really do not know when these were invented."

"Maybe I can go to New York and help Donatello invent these same gadgets," Buzz offered.

"Or you could watch my dad invent them," Wilbur suggested with a grin. "This is Robinson technology we're talking about."

"Wilbur, we gotta go," I said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the time machine before he spilled any other spoilers about the future. I saw Lilly follow us. Carl was already back in the future, so we only had to worry about the blue time machine. Wilbur saluted the Pride family before typing in the coordinates to head home.

* * *

**October 20, 2042 – Todayland, North Montana, USA**

"Welcome home, you three," Carl greeted us as we landed the time machine in the garage. The three of us hugged the robot, so thankful to finally be home.

"So, did us going into the past help the present?" Wilbur asked, breaking the hug.

"I'm happy to say that, yes, it did," Carl answered with a smile. "The world is back to normal, thanks to you three."

"We couldn't have done it without the Prides," I replied, smiling and placing my arm around my husband's waist.

"My future family was helpful too," Lilly chimed in. "Oh! That reminds me! I need to see how Justine is doing!"

"Uh, Lilly, how hungry are you?" Wilbur asked, putting a hand on his stomach, and Lilly gave him a nervous look.

"On second thought, a meal sounds fantastic. When was the last time we ate?"

"That is an excellent question," I answered, and I saw my husband give me a smirk. "I think we've been so focused on restoring the time-space continuum I forgot about my stomach. I think we all did."

"The Prides offered us to stay for a meal, but we declined," Wilbur replied.

"Well, the good news is that dinner is just about ready," Carl said with a smile. "All of us have had a long day, so we're having pizza."

"Pizza sounds amazing right now," Wilbur said with a big smile.

"Art made all of them tonight," Carl explained. "He says that it worked up his appetite, as well as everyone else's. Lilly, you are more than welcome to join us."

"I would love to," Lilly replied, as we all went up the travel tube to join our family in the dining room.


	16. Thanksgiving, Part 1

**You guys did it again on Saturday! 38 views with the most being in this story and "Trouble!"! Thank you so much! We had a lot of action in the last 10 chapters, so here's a fun one. It's also appropriate that I am posting this chapter when I am because Thanksgiving is in 10 days. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**November 27, 2042**

It was Thanksgiving Day at the Robinson house, and every Thanksgiving feast seemed to be the biggest feast of the year. We would have the same Thanksgiving festivities every year, such as our annual family chargeball tournament, we would have a Pictionary tournament, and some of us would watch the football game. Our breakfast and lunches were the smallest meals, and we would not have any snacks in between meals to save our stomachs for the feast.

This year was different, because we gained a new family member, and another family was joining us. Yes, Woody and his family were here in Todayland for Thanksgiving. Right after Karena, Lilly, and I returned from the past back in October, Woody had called and told us the family would be flying to Todayland to join us for Thanksgiving dinner not only as a way of seeing Justine, but also to thank us for saving the future. Lilly had gone home to New York to have Thanksgiving dinner with her family, and I believe it was safe to imagine that she was going to enjoy her turkey pizza.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned my head to see my wife sit down next me at the kitchen counter with a smile on her face.

"Everything that has happened the last month," I answered. "We have a lot to be thankful for today."

"Well, I can tell you what I'm thankful for right now," Karena replied. "I'm thankful my husband is here and safe. And I'm thankful for the small moments like these when I get to spend them with only you."

"These small hours are the best, aren't they?" I asked as I pulled my wife in for a kiss. "I like that dress on you."

"Thank you!" Karena replied, looking down at her simple brown dress with black stripes. "You look handsome yourself."

"Why thank you, darling," I replied, glancing at my lightning bolt t-shirt and jeans. "Even though I'm not dressed up."

"Wilbur, you don't need to dress up for Thanksgiving," Karena explained, placing her right hand on my left cheek. "I know you prefer to dress casually and simple. You do you, unless I say otherwise."

"I love you, Mrs. Robinson," I said, kissing her on the lips.

"And I love you, Mr. Robinson," Karena replied, kissing me back.

"Well, it is 10:00, and you know what that means."

"Chargeball tournament?"

"May the best player win," I replied as we walked toward our room.

"Here are this year's matchups," Carl said as we all gathered in my room. "Wilbur will match up with Billie. Art will match up with Franny. Bud will match with Tallulah, and Laszlo will match with Karena. May the best players win!"

All of us went into the chargeball courts. The family members who weren't playing chargeball remained at home to prepare the Thanksgiving dinner. Since I was matched up with my aunt Billie, we played in the train room. Aunt Billie was a team player and did not say much throughout the match, but she was good. The trains that were surrounding us made it tricky to reach the goal. I had won the first round, and Aunt Billie won the second one. Now it was down to just the goal in our final round.

"You can't stop me!" Aunt Billie exclaimed as she released a charge at the same place and the same time I did. My charge beat it in the goal by a mere second. "Ah shucks. I need to get my game back on track. Good game, Wilbur."

We both returned to my room to find that we were the third match to make it back.

* * *

KARENA'S POV

I was matched with Laszlo in the chargeball arena, and we played in the varsity court. I had trouble clearing the blocks in the first round and Laszlo had won the first match. I found it interesting that Laszlo had taken off his propeller hat so that he wouldn't cheat.

"Electrified!" Laszlo exclaimed as we got set for the second round. This time, I did not have as much trouble destroying the blocks and I ended up winning this round. We were down to the last round, and it was a close match. We destroyed each other's blocks and we were down to our goals. We both fired, and my charge made it into the goal by a mere second.

"Great game, Karena," Laszlo commended me, and we walked back into my room to greet the other winners.

"Well, Wilbur, you're the odd one out," Carl said as I looked around. Wilbur was the only male winner of the bunch. Franny and Tallulah were the other two winners. "The next match-ups are: Wilbur against Tallulah, and Franny against Karena."

I walked with Franny back into the chargeball world, and this time, I was in the frog lounge, which was one of the trickier courts. We had to be careful not to hit the frogs that were on the moving platform.

"Alright, Karena, show me what you got," Franny said as we started to exchange charge balls at each other. I could tell that Franny knew her way around the frog lounge because she easily won the first round.

"Don't give up yet!" Franny exclaimed with a smile before the second round started. I fared better in this round, but I still did not come close; Franny won the game in two rounds. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"You'll get it next time, honey," my mother-in-law said to me as we walked out of the court. Now we were just waiting on Wilbur and Tallulah.

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

Tallulah and I played our match in the garden. There was a wheel in the middle of the garden that was shaped like a pizza, so it was possible for our chargeballs to move inside or through that wheel. I could see that my cousin-once-removed almost cleared all my blocks while I still had half of hers to clear.

"Wouldn't you play better with a hat on?" Tallulah asked as the match continued.

"Nope," I answered as I managed to clear the rest of her blocks and released the final chargeball into her goal. "That is why."

The second match was underway. Tallulah and I were equally matched in this match, clearing each other's blocks. The hardest part was reaching the goal. We could either try to release a chargeball through the wheel and into the goal, or we could hit a sweet spot. Both of us tried valiantly to get our chargeballs into our goals, and I finally managed to make it in the goal, winning the game in two rounds.

"I need to get you a lucky hat," Tallulah said, giving me a fist bump on our way back to my room.

"No thanks," I replied with a smirk, and I found that Karena and my mom made it back. To my shock, I found Karena sitting on the couch with Aunt Billie.

"Karr, you didn't win?" I asked.

"Your mom knew her way in the court we were in," Karena said, holding both of her hands up.

"Well, Wilbur, I think you know what this means," Carl said. "You're playing your mother. Have fun!"

Mom and I walked back into the chargeball court, and this time, we were in the train room.

"Carl planned this event really well," Mom said as we took our places.

"Are you sure? Because Karena said you knew your way in the frog lounge. Let's do this."

"Show me what you got, Wilbur," Mom replied as we started our first round, which proved to be tricky for both of us. Then I remembered that my first match was in the train room, so I quickly took advantage of this knowledge and was able to win the first round. We continued our match in the second round. I knew my mom to be a fast learner, so she quickly learned to use the trains to her advantage. Every single block was cleared, and we were both trying to score our goals. We released a chargeball at the same time in the same place, and I heard the buzzer sound. I looked up to see my mom win the round.

"Good one!" I exclaimed, giving my mom a thumbs up as we started round three. It was another close match, as we cleared each other's blocks again. But this time, I went to the other side of the court and fired my shot, and my chargeball made it in the goal before my mom's did.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again: you are so good at chargeball," Mom complimented me as we hugged. "Karena tells me you're trying out for the team?"

"I did try out," I answered. "And I made it."

"Good for you!" Mom exclaimed. "How often are the matches?"

"Every Friday. Which is nice because I don't usually work on Friday nights."

"Well, there you go. It all worked out!"

We walked out of the chargeball court into my room where Carl had already set up two whiteboards for us to play Pictionary.

"Why don't we do boys versus girls?" Tallulah suggested.

"We just did that," Karena replied.

"I'll pick the teams!" Carl snapped, and we all sat back down and kept our mouths closed. "Wilbur, Tallulah, Billie, and Art will be on one team. Franny, Karena, Laszlo, and Bud will be the other team. Capiche?"

We all nervously nodded our heads in understanding and we switched spots. Mom and I were the first ones to draw, and Carl showed us the card. I started to draw one square and then drew another square behind it. Then I drew two squares that would connect the two squares.

"It's a cube!" I heard Tallulah say, and I shook my head at her as I started to draw a small rectangle inside the front two squares.

"It's a present!" I heard Karena yell, and Carl sounded a bell, indicating that she was correct. I looked at my mom's drawing, and hers looked simpler than mine did. Tallulah and Karena were the next to draw as Carl showed them the card. Both girls started to draw a circle.

"It's a pizza!" Art yelled out.

"Nope!" Tallulah replied as she continued to draw, and I noticed she was drawing triangles inside the circle.

"It's a dance floor!" Grandpa Bud yelled out, and I saw Karena shake her head. I continued to pay attention to Tallulah's drawing and saw her writing words.

"Tallulah, you can't use words," I yelled out.

"He's right, Tallulah," Carl affirmed. "You're disqualified." I watched as Karena continued to draw the object.

"It's a chocolate chip cookie!" Mom yelled out, and Carl sounded the bell again. Billie and Laszlo were the next two people to draw the object.

"Laszlo's going to win this one easily," I said, dreading the outcome of this match.

"Wilbur, remember, Laszlo can only use the one marker," Carl reminded me as my aunt and cousin continued to draw.

"It's a sunrise!" Tallulah yelled out, and Carl sounded the bell.

"Nice work!" I told my cousin, giving her a high five. Art and Bud were the next people to draw.

"This should be interesting," I heard Karena say as I focused on Uncle Art's drawing.

"It's a stick figure!" Laszlo yelled out.

"That's all I can draw," Grandpa Bud replied, and I continued to watch Uncle Art draw.

"It's a superhero!" I shouted out, and Carl rang the bell.

"Thank you for not writing the words 'I'm one of these' on there," Tallulah said, and we laughed.

"So it is a tie, which means Wilbur and Franny have to draw the tiebreaker," Carl announced as we walked up to the whiteboards. Mom and I looked at the card, and we both broke into laughter.

"This should be fun to draw," I said, and Mom agreed. We started to draw what we saw on the card. First, I drew a man sitting down on a chair with a blanket over him, though it looked more like a stick figure sitting down with a blanket. I also drew some hair on his head.

"It's someone getting a massage!" Art yelled out, and I turned to look at him with a strange look on my face before I continued drawing. I drew a mustache on the stick figure, and then I turned to draw another stick figure, but he was standing up.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Grandpa Bud asked, and I saw my mom give him a weird look. I continued to draw this stick figure, and I drew a pair of scissors on his left hand.

"It's a barbershop!" I heard Tallulah yell, and I turned to point my index finger at her, which meant she almost had it. I drew an arrow pointing to the man holding the scissors.

"It's a barber!" Aunt Billie yelled, and I pointed both of my index fingers at her while Carl sounded the bell. My group cheered as my mom went up to my drawing.

"That is pretty good, Wilbur. Well done."

"Thanks," I replied as I walked to her drawing, which I admit was not as good as mine. "You almost had it."

"How do you draw a barber?" Mom asked as we both let out a laugh.

"I think your man is missing hair," I replied as we all made our way to the living room to watch the football game.


	17. Thanksgiving, Part 2

**You guys continue to floor me with all of these views on this story! This was one of the harder stories to write, so it makes me happy that you are enjoying it! Enjoy reading the second part of Thanksgiving! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Toy Story," I only own Karena and Justine.**

* * *

KARENA'S POV

The entire Robinson family was in the living room watching the football game, which surprised me because I was falling asleep. Wilbur noticed that I was drifting off, and he placed his arm around me and on my shoulder, and he pulled me close to him.

"Thank you, honey."

"No worries. I'm not a fan of football either."

I could tell Wilbur was drifting off as well, and we prepared ourselves to sleep in each other's arms. Before we got too comfortable, we heard the doorbell ring, which startled us awake.

"I'll get it!" We both exclaimed at the same time as we got up off the couch and ran towards the door right behind Lefty. We saw that Lefty had let the Pride family inside.

"Woody, Bo, welcome!" Wilbur exclaimed, giving Woody a handshake and Bo a hug. Then I went over to hug them. Jessie and Buzz walked in after them, and then Justine behind them.

"Justine, where are you staying at this weekend?" Wilbur asked her, and I held a startled look on face. Then I remembered that no one could stay in the dormitories during Thanksgiving break.

"I'm staying with my parents in a hotel," Justine, who wore a red and green dress with her cowboy boots today, answered.

"Oh, that's nonsense," I heard my father-in-law walk in the room. "We'll figure out something for you here."

"Oh, that's not necessary!" Bo exclaimed.

"Please, we insist!" Franny walked in with a big smile on her face. "We don't mind rearranging rooms to accommodate our guests!"

"Well, shall we go back to the hotel and get our things?" Buzz asked, and all four of us shook our heads.

"Don't worry about that right now," Wilbur answered. "Dinner's almost ready. I probably should get some extra chairs for you, though. Please make yourselves comfortable! We got the football game on, or you could socialize with Karena and my mom in the kitchen."

I saw Woody and Buzz join the rest of the family by the TV while I led Bo, Jessie, and Justine over to the kitchen counter.

"So how has life been in Oklahoma?" I asked while pouring myself some coffee.

"Much better," Bo answered. "It only seems like yesterday you and Wilbur came over to help us save the farm."

"Yeah! One minute we had trouble controlling our herd of cows and the next, everything was back to normal!" Jessie exclaimed, taking her turn to pour some coffee. "Does that summarize what time travel is?"

"If you mess up something from the past, then yes," I affirmed. "If you mess up the past, the future can have a totally different outcome."

"I remember this one time Wilbur took the time machine to Ancient Egypt," Carl chimed in, walking over to us. "He wanted to get a picture of King Tut's mummy as evidence that he "met" another hero. But someone saw him leave with the time machine and created a hieroglyph of Wilbur, Chariot of the Gods."

"Chariot of the Gods? Oh my word," Bo exclaimed with a chuckle.

"I remember Wilbur telling me that story," I replied. "He told me that the man could have been anyone riding the time machine."

"You know Wilbur when he was a teenager, always trying to cover up a story," Carl reminisced. "I think he's learned a lot from Ancient Egypt to Magma Industries to not existing at all."

"Wilbur didn't exist?" Justine asked. "What happened there?"

"Oh, this happened the day Wilbur and I had met for the first time," I explained. "There was a man whom Wilbur called the Bowler Hat Guy, and he was tracking this guy down to his dad's past to prevent this guy from ruining the science fair. It didn't work, so Wilbur followed his dad, called Lewis back then, to the orphanage and took him to the future because Lewis called him crazy."

"Right after Lewis got the message to keep moving forward, he made the decision to fix the memory scanner _with the Bowler Hat Guy_," Wilbur chimed in, joining us at the counter. "Because I had brought Lewis from the past and the Bowler Hat Guy succeeded in his plans, Lewis was not in the correct timeline to marry my mom, so I ceased to exist. I existed again after Lewis fixed the time machine and stopped the Bowler Hat Guy from carrying out his plans."

"Wilbur told me while he was nonexistent that he met my mom in heaven and realized that he was falling in love with me," I explained further. "So he took me on a tour of Todayland and confessed his feelings."

"I admit, I thought I was nuts being 13 years old and telling a girl 4 years older than me that I liked her," Wilbur continued. "I wasn't sure how well this relationship was going to work out."

"Your mom and I started liking each other when we were 13," Cornelius chimed in. "Look at where both of us are now. I married your mom and we brought you in the world. Now you are married to the love of your life and are embarking on the same journey."

"Neil and I also learned that Wilbur was his own person and that we needed to give him space to grow," Franny said, joining us at the counter.

"I just never applied that nor my intelligence to myself," Wilbur finished the story. "I am thankful for Karena for meeting me when she did and helping me get to where I am today."

"Did you ever meet Lewis again, Wilbur?" Woody asked.

"Not until right before Karena and I met you for the first time when we time-traveled to 2017. I went back in time because Dad needed to remember how he proposed to Mom, so I gave Lewis advice on how to carry out the proposal." Wilbur paused. "I have to ask, did the townspeople back in 2017 really call Karena an 'oddball'?"

"Who called me an oddball?" I asked, offended.

"Some lady in Estelle's Café," Wilbur answered.

"That sounds like Dolly," Bo answered.

"In fact, when I reached the café the next day, the townspeople kept talking about you," Woody replied.

"I swear everyone was looking at me funny!" I exclaimed. "I'm walking around trying to find your office and I was thinking, it's 2017. Why is everyone wearing long skirts and fancy suits? I truly thought I went to the 1910s or something like that!"

"We prefer the old-fashioned way," Bo answered. "We explained to them that you were a visitor from out of town, and then they got quiet."

"Smart," Wilbur said when Lucille called all of us in the dining room for dinner.

Lucille, Joe, Gaston, and Cornelius really went out on Thanksgiving dinner this year. There was not one, but two turkeys on the table, along with mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, cranberry sauce, stuffing, cornbread, pumpkin pie, and pecan pie. I learned that Woody made the pumpkin pie while Bo made the pecan pie. One of the traditions of Thanksgiving dinner, besides eating it, was to share one thing they were thankful for, and we started with my father-in-law.

"I am thankful for every one of you eating with me tonight. I would not be where I am today without all of you."

"I am thankful for my new daughter, Karena," Franny said, giving me a gesture. "She married my son and does a great job at taking care of him."

"I, too, am thankful for my wife," Wilbur said, putting his right hand on my left shoulder. "Without her encouragement and bravery, I wouldn't be here tonight."

"I am thankful for the Pride family for coming all the way here from Oklahoma to give thanks with us," I said. "You gave me and Wilbur your hospitality, and what better way to say thank you than to give you ours?"

"Petunia and I are thankful for our two kids," Fritz said. "They drive us crazy, but they make life a fun place to be at."

"I am thankful for our dog, Buster," Art said. "He has been a man's best friend for more than 17 years, and he still is today."

"I am thankful for my sister," Laszlo took his turn. "She is one talented sister who makes me proud to be a Robinson."

"I am thankful for Karena _finally _becoming a part of the family and becoming my new cousin," Tallulah said, and I blushed. "You are my best friend who cheers me up every single time."

"I am thankful for spicy Italian sausage!" Gaston exclaimed. "But I digress. Franny and Wilbur, you help me make dinner entertaining and I hope we'll have plenty of food fights in the future."

"Uncle Joe and I are thankful for being alive and happy with our family," Billie chimed in. "We would be completely lost, had Cornelius not brought us in."

"I am thankful for our guests, the Prides," Lucille said. "Your pies are to die for!"

"I am thankful for my teeth," Bud said, and we all laughed. "Because I have teeth, I can enjoy all of this food!"

"Justine, it looks like you're next," Cornelius said.

"I'm thankful for every single person in this room," Justine said. "My family for travelling miles and miles just to be here with me, and for the Robinson family for making me feel at home in Todayland."

"I'm thankful for Wilbur and Karena for inviting us to eat dinner with each one of you," Woody said. "This is the best way to spend Thanksgiving, with old and new friends."

"I'm thankful for our daughter, Justine," Bo said. "You have brought a new light into our lives for almost 19 years."

"I'm thankful for Woody and Bo, who still took me into their home after all these years," Jessie said, putting an elbow on her brother.

"And I'm thankful for my friendship with Woody, to infinity and beyond," Buzz said, concluding another family tradition, and we also concluded another family tradition in finishing our Thanksgiving dinner. We all gathered outside the bathroom to wash ourselves up when I heard a scream from another room. Wilbur and I rushed over to the living room to find Tallulah kneeling next to Buster, who appeared to be unconscious. Wilbur called Justine over.

"What's going on?" Justine asked with Woody and Jessie behind her.

"I found Buster like this," Tallulah explained with tears in her eyes. "I know he randomly collapses since that day the sonic waves hit, but he usually wakes up."

"Let me see." Justine kneeled next to Buster to examine him while Wilbur and I watched. The more we watched Justine, the more worried we got since Buster was not reacting to her touches. The last thing Justine did was place her fingers on the dog's chest, and she started to get teary-eyed.

"Justine, is everything alright?" Woody asked.

"Who officially owns Buster?" Justine asked, and Wilbur, Franny, and Cornelius stepped forward while I remained back.

"No, Karr, come here. He is just as much your pet as he is mine," Wilbur said, beckoning me over.

"_Was_, Wilbur," Justine corrected him, and all of us in the room opened our mouths in shock. "I think recovering from the sonic waves was too much for him in the end. I'm so sorry."

I saw tears forming in my husband's eyes, and he turned to tightly embrace me, and I returned it with tears forming in my eyes.


	18. Christmas Decorating

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**December 4, 2042**

It was a sad day for the Robinson family. On Thanksgiving Day a week ago, we lost our beloved dog Buster. Prior to that day, Buster was a healthy dog, and his age showed when he was wearing glasses. Grandpa Bud had always said that Buster had to wear glasses because his insurance would not pay for contacts, and it always made me laugh. In October, the Kraang released sonic waves on all the animals as a test before trying to demolish the human population, and Buster could not heal from the effects of those waves. The veterinarian's autopsy revealed that Buster had simply died because his heart gave out.

We had decided to cremate our beloved pet, but not before creating memorabilia of Buster's paw for every one of us. Buster had always loved to play in the garden, so we spread his ashes alongside the cherry tree that we had planted in memory of my mother-in-law, Evelyn Edwards. Karena agreed that Evelyn would no longer be alone in heaven, and she now had a companion to love on and to keep her company.

After we said our final good-byes to our dog, we decided to start decorating the house for Christmas. This Christmas was going to be special for me and Karena because it was going to be our first Christmas as husband and wife. Each room had its unique charm when it came to Christmas decorating. We started decorating separately in our own rooms, so I started decorating with Karena in our room.

"So we are a married couple now," Karena said. "Shall we stick to the purple and green theme, or should we try to accommodate the first floor?"

"I think I have an idea," I replied. "We'll do a little tree next to our bed, and that will be our purple and green theme. Then we'll do the usual black, blue, and yellow tree on the bottom floor by the windows."

"So the question is… where are we going to find a small Christmas tree for our floor?" Karena, who wore a black dress, asked.

"I have an idea," I replied.

"Alright, Wilbur Robinson is full of ideas today!" my wife exclaimed, and I gave her a weird look. "What? You said, 'I have an idea' twice in as many minutes."

"Just follow me, alright?"

* * *

I took my wife to downtown Todayland where there was a greenhouse. My dad really liked the idea of the greenhouse because life can still grow, even in the harsher weather. I led Karena around the greenhouse until we found the Christmas pine tree that fits our ideal size perfectly. Then we went across the street to a store where ornaments were sold, and we got ourselves some purple and green ones.

When we got home, I went up the travel tube to the third floor, which had both a closet and an attic, and I got the Christmas tree, and then the ornaments. I had to make two trips. We had decided to decorate the tree by our bed first, since there was not much work to put in it.

"Hey Wilbur, so I'm sorry for not asking this question when we first met, but does the city decorate for Christmas?"

"What town _doesn't _decorate for Christmas?" I asked.

"Ghost towns," Karena replied, and I tried to hold in a laugh, but couldn't. "What is so funny?"

"If ghost towns did have decorations for Christmas, they should decorate in the themes of the past, present, and future," I answered, and Karena gave me a perplexed look. "You know, the _ghost town _of Christmas past, the _ghost town _of Christmas present—"

"Never mind," Karena interrupted me. "Can you please answer my question though?"

"Yes, Todayland decorates for Christmas," I answered. "Have I shown you the city during Christmas?" Karena shook her head. "Oh my goodness, I need to show you sometime. My dad actually found a way to decorate the city without doing much work."

"Oh?"

"Yep. Before I was born, my dad found a way to change the colors of all the lights that you see at night. Instead of the city bringing out lights of all different colors, they are all red and green. And the best part is, they are all different shades of red and green, so no two buildings are the same."

"Is there a control room in Robinson Industries that controls all of the lights?" Karena asked.

"Bingo," I answered as we finished decorating our small purple and green Christmas tree. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing, but I think it's missing something," Karena said.

"You mean this?" I asked, holding a piece of mistletoe over my head.

"Wilbur James Cornelius Robinson, I love you," Karena said with a giggle, as she walked over and kissed me on the lips. "But no, that was not what I meant. Do you usually put something on top of the tree?" I looked at the tree and noticed that there was, indeed, something missing from the top. Then I had another idea.

"Karr, can you start decorating the tree on the bottom floor? I have an errand to make."

* * *

KARENA'S POV

I was just about finished with decorating the chargeball-themed Christmas tree when I heard Wilbur waltz into the room using the travel tube. I thought he was getting something big, but I saw him with only his brown leather jacket on and nothing in his hands.

"Wilbur, what errand did you need to make?" I asked, and my handsome husband smiled at me.

"Get on the platform with me." I did as he asked, and we went up on the platform to our bed. Wilbur approached the tree and put his hand in his pocket. He took out what looked like a sculpture, and he placed it on the tree.

"What is it?"

"Come see for yourself," Wilbur told me as he got on the bed and I walked over to the tree. I saw an angel on top of the tree, but it was more than an angel. This angel has long blonde hair and green eyes.

"Wilbur, is this… my mom?"

"Yes, it is. She was an important person in your life, Karr. I believe that Jesus assigned her to watch over you in spirit, so she is one of Jesus' angels."

"Aww, Wilbur! I never thought of it that way." I went over to give my husband a big hug. "You know, Jesus didn't just assign my mom to watch over me. He assigned you, too. You know what I need every time. I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Wilbur replied as we pulled in for a kiss. "So, did you finish the tree by the chargeball court?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed as we went down the platform.

"Oh wow! This is better than I imagined. You are amazing, you know that?"

I giggled as we pulled in for another kiss.

"We should greet the family in the living room," I suggested, and Wilbur nodded his head in agreement. We walked out of our room with our arms around each other. We came into the living to notice that it was already decorated, and I was in awe with how it was decorated.

"Alright, is it just me or did we overdo it?" Wilbur asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked around to see most of the living room "decked with snow." By that, I mean there was a lot of snow decorations on the ground, and it was very possible that Tallulah had made snow out of white, glittery fabric. Along with the many Christmas trees that were placed all around the house, Billie's train was decked out with holly on Christmas wreathes.

"Now the big moment we have all been waiting for," Carl said, giving all of us a moment of suspense. "This is the first ever Christmas tree lighting that has ever occurred in the Robinson house, and it is all thanks to our Father of the Future, Cornelius. Everyone, please back up, as Franny and I do the honors."

Franny stepped forward to where Carl was, and she assisted the robot in pushing a button. Before any of us knew it, a hole in the floor opened, and up came a Christmas tree with ornaments already decorating it. After the tree got automatically set up in the middle of the living room, the red and green lights turned on around the Christmas tree, and the entire family burst out in applause.

"Alright, this was well thought out," Wilbur said, and I agreed.

As I walked back to our room, I stopped to think about how 2042 went. It was the best year of my life because I married my best friend. We went on a fantastic honeymoon, and we kicked off the new school year on a positive note. But while I became a new member of the Robinson family, we lost a member who had been with us for over 17 years. I could not help but wonder what was going to be in store for Wilbur and me in 2043, and I prayed that the new year would be full of happy endings for us.


	19. Wilbur: Adventure Awaits

**So I made a little time jump because we are almost finished with the story. If you guys have a request for a story involving Wilbur and Karena that may have happened between December 4 and April 26, shoot your ideas my way! I love being creative! Otherwise, enjoy this second-to-last chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," I only own Karena.**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**April 26, 2043**

I woke up very early this morning at 6:00. My goal was to surprise my wife all day because today is our wedding anniversary. The first thing I did was shower and get dressed. I had decided to wear the same outfit I wore to my wedding a year ago: a long-sleeved white shirt with a green vest over it, and black pants. I went down to the kitchen to make breakfast, and I made Karena's favorite. I remembered Karena telling me that she loved chocolate chip pancakes with Hershey's syrup and Andes mints on top. I also remembered that she preferred iced coffee over hot, and her favorite flavor was hazelnut.

"Whatcha doing?" I jumped when I heard Carl talk from behind me.

"Carl! You almost ruined the pancake!" I exclaimed.

"Who's the special breakfast for?" Carl asked.

"Benedict Arnold," I answered sarcastically, breaking two eggs and putting them in another saucepan. "It's my one year anniversary of being married to Karena, so I want to make today extra special for her. I even took the night off work for this."

"Well, that would explain why you're wearing your groom's outfit," Carl replied as I finished the food. All I needed to do now was make the coffee. "What would you say the most challenging trial was from your first year of marriage?" I gave this a lot of thought before I answered.

"Getting adjusted to my new power. I still need to practice using it in case an event like what happened in 2020 happens again."

"You have the strongest free will, Wilbur," Carl replied as I poured the coffee. "You'll master your power quickly. Good luck today."

"Thanks, Carl," I replied as I finished up the tray and walked it over to my room. When I got there, I walked onto the platform and just stood on the edge of the bed, waiting for Karena to wake up. To wake her, I kissed her on the forehead, on both cheeks, on her nose, and on her lips. She stirred awake after my kiss on the lips.

"Wilbur, what time is it?" Karena asked sleepily.

"Breakfast time," I replied, and Karena shot out of bed, making me laugh. "Karr, relax! I brought breakfast here."

"Breakfast in bed?" Karena asked with a gasp. "Wilbur, you didn't have to do that!"

"Guess what day it is?" I asked, and Karena gave this a lot of thought.

"Sunday." _Oof, not as much thought as I thought._

"Keep going," I prompted her.

"It's April 26th. Oh hey, it's our wedding anniversary." Karena let out a loud gasp. "It's our wedding anniversary?! Oh lord, I'm sorry Wilbur, but I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about me," I replied with a smile. "Today is all about you. So, enjoy your breakfast in bed."

"What all did you make?" Karena asked, smiling, as I handed her the tray. "Chocolate chip pancakes with Andes mints, scrambled eggs, and iced coffee?"

"Not just any iced coffee," I answered. "Taste it." My wife took a tip of her iced coffee and her eyes went wide, and I grew nervous. "Uh-oh, did I not make it right?"

"Are you kidding? This is perfect!" my wife exclaimed. "You really went all out." She paused as she took a bite of her pancakes. "By the way, today is not just about me. We got married on this date a year ago, so therefore, today is about you, too. You gave me breakfast in bed, so I want to get you something too."

"Karena, I already told you, don't worry about me!" I exclaimed, waving both hands in the air. "Besides, my birthday is less than a month away. You can knock two birds out with one stone."

"Are you sure?" Karena asked as she took another bite of pancakes. "Who taught you how to make pancakes?"

"Let's just say I've been practicing my cooking skills ever since we started dating," I answered. "Kevin helped me, Carl helped, I've helped my grandma, who has helped me, you've helped me. Anyone else I'm missing?"

"I say that because you nailed it," my wife replied. "Oh! And don't forget that pie you threw at Lucy."

"Oh yeah, that." I rubbed the back of my neck while burrowing my eyebrows, but I let the thought dissipate. "But, that breakfast is not the only thing I have planned. I took the night off work just for you."

"Wil, you didn't have to do that," Karena said as she took a bite of her eggs. "Don't you have your own breakfast to eat?"

"I ate mine while cooking yours," I answered. "So how do you feel about wrapping up your second year of teaching?"

"I thought my second year went better than the first year!" Karena answered with a big smile, and then she took another bite of her pancakes. "Thank you for your help in convincing the choir to perform at the high school."

"It was my pleasure! Well, thank my dad, too. He did most of the work. We need more teachers like you, Karr, convincing innovating companies to visit grade schools and high schools to inspire students. I mean, there are trade schools that teach students about specific jobs, but none that actually take the time to do something like mini-workshops with every student."

"I'm sure you'll be one of those teachers someday," my wife replied with a smile as she finished her breakfast. "What about you? How did your sophomore year go?"

"Well, first of all, I would like to thank you for being my number one fan at all of the chargeball tournaments," I answered with a smirk. "I think chargeball actually helped me have a smooth sophomore year after, well, you know. I just have one more year of taking education classes and finishing off my history classes before my last semester, which I will spend at Todayland Elementary School."

"Ah, you have everything planned out already?" Karena asked, returning the smirk. "Same old Wilbur Robinson."

"Okay, well, I didn't have everything planned out during high school, Mrs. Sassy-pants. I wasn't sure what to expect. Besides, every single year felt like I was going through a tornado."

"Are you sure about that? What about senior year when we both got affected by that bowler hat?"

"That was only one night!... as well as the three nights you spend in that hospital. My freshman year, it took us a good six months just to put my stalker behind bars. It took us almost all my sophomore year to bring Lilly back home to New York. We had to deal with the parasitica virus all my junior year, and you almost died!"

"Wilbur, you also dealt with an injured shoulder for two months of your senior year," Karena tried to correct me.

"Okay, but that only impacted me and not anyone else. Did we go through something last year?"

"Planning our wedding, silly! Oh, and my little mishap with the time machine taking me to Oklahoma."

"At least it was not as impactful as it was the other years. But this year, all of the action fell on one day—"

"Which felt like it lasted months," Karena finished. "But here we are, finishing another school year in one piece."

"Oh, what adventures are we going to go through next year?" I asked with a smirk.


	20. Finale

**Thank you so much for reading this story! It was an... interesting story to write. _But _****I did get a kick out of writing this final chapter. If you know what "Criminal Case" is, then you'll know what I'm talking about throughout the chapter. Enjoy this final chapter! DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Criminal Case."**

* * *

AMY'S POV

**April 25, 2037 – New York City, New York, USA**

I sat in my office wondering how Zara and Jack's investigation was going in Todayland. I was alerted of a disturbance in the time-space continuum, when someone time-traveled to the year 2007. My agents had followed this time-traveler to Joyce Williams Elementary School, which was in what used to be Alberta, Canada.

"_Amy, do you know who we're following exactly?" _Jack asked on the commlink.

"According to my sources, you are looking for a man named Michael Yagoobian," I answered, searching through the database on my glasses.

"_Are you sure it's a man?" _Jack asked. _"Because we're seeing a boy who does not look like the other students. He looks like he's on a mission."_

"Hold on, Jack, something's coming up." I looked at my computer and found something disturbing in Todayland. "Jack, the timeline is changing in Todayland."

"_I'm on it," _I heard my other agent, Zara, reply. _"Jack's staying with Yagoobian while I'm following the boy. It looks like he's got a time machine, too." _I sighed as there were now two disturbances in the timeline.

"No. Zara, go back in the school and get Jack. Follow the boy back to the future. I'll gather as much information as I can on him and get back to you." I paused as I went to work on my computer. "Now what would a boy be doing travelling through time?" I paused, realizing that my agents did not give me a description of him. "Zara, what does this boy look like?"

"_He has black hair, brown eyes, a small nose, he looks to be 5 foot 3, slender. He's wearing a navy blue shirt and blue jeans."_

I typed all the information in the computer and I found a name to match the description: Wilbur Robinson. From what I had read, Wilbur liked to use the time machine to visit historic people in historic places with no harm intended. Wilbur, too, had traveled back to the year 2007. I wondered if Michael and Wilbur were connected somehow.

"Jack, Zara, the boy's name is Wilbur Robinson—"

"_And this boy is amazing!" _Jack exclaimed. _"He's battling these ant robots with this glove that releases electricity. Do we even need to interfere?"_

"No, not yet. Keep following him, but don't let him see you." I continued to work on my computer, researching both Wilbur and Michael. What I found on the boy was getting more interesting by the minute. His father is Cornelius Robinson, who is famous for a lot of inventions that made the world a better place, such as the travel tubes we have in TIME headquarters and the flying cars. If Wilbur had used a time machine, it appears his father, too, had invented a time machine. I wonder if I would get a chance to meet Cornelius to thank him for his help in making the world a better place to live.

"_Amy, how long are we following this kid?" _Zara asked.

"What's going on?"

"_So far, Wilbur has eliminated all of the ant robots and opened the monorail system. We tracked him to a mechanic's shop, destroyed the ant robots there, then we went to his house—"_

"What are you doing going to his house?" I asked with a perplexed expression.

"_We've learned that these ant robots took Wilbur's time machine down to their hive,_" Jack explained. _"He needed some sort of remote to figure out where the time machine went. So now we're at this ice cream shop, and the kid went down a sewer with these weird-looking gloves."_

"Havoc gloves?" I asked, familiar with the construction technology. "So Wilbur went underground to an ant hive?"

"_Yes, but before he went underground, he saved some kids'_ _lives,"_ Zara explained._ "Wilbur is not as reckless as we thought."_

"_Should we continue to follow him?" _Jack asked.

"No, we need to figure out what caused the future to change. We don't have the technology to follow Wilbur to the hive. Both of you, go back to the school and try to find something significant, whether it involves Wilbur or Michael or both."

Now I was doing research on Cornelius Robinson, since 2007 was a big year for him. He was supposed to have won the science fair, which would jumpstart his inventing career. In this alternate future, he did win the science fair, but he does not work for himself; he works for someone named Emperor Stanley, something I knew wasn't right.

"_Amy, we figured it out. It wasn't Yagoobian who messed up the science fair," _Zara explained. "_It was Wilbur. He slammed the door right into a kid, who dropped his volcano on another kid, who dropped her ant farm. Both kids blamed it on each other."_

"_So maybe Wilbur is trying to make up for it?" _Jack asked.

"Right now, Wilbur is the bigger threat than Michael is, despite what you saw."

"_But Amy, Wilbur is just a kid. He's still naïve. He probably doesn't know what he has done."_

"_As far as we know, Wilbur is trying to figure out what is going on," _Zara explained. _"After all, he is trying to find his time machine, probably to try to fix what happened back at the science fair. Please don't see this kid as a threat yet."_ I let out a sigh, knowing that Zara was right.

"Alright, come on back to the future. But I found something else that wasn't right. There is an Emperor Stanley in this timeline, and it looks like he owns a place called Magma Industries. Wilbur must be going there at some point to find more answers. Follow Wilbur, but again, be discreet."

"_We're on it, Amy,"_ Jack replied as I started to do research on Michael Yagoobian. I did not find much on him other than that he shared a room with Cornelius in 2007. They were both orphans when the science fair occurred, but I had found no other information on Michael since then. It was as though he disappeared from the database. _What did Michael have to do with the science fair and Cornelius? _

"_Uh, Amy, Wilbur went somewhere and where he went, we can't be discreet," _Jack said.

"Alright. What can you tell me right now?"

"_That Wilbur is way smarter than Stanley,_" Zara answered. _"Anyway, Wilbur figured out how to greet Stanley in person, and it's pretty noisy where they are at right now. Oh, wait. Alarms are going off."_

"Zara, Jack, get out of there!" I yelled. "The lava docks are open!"

"_What about Wilbur?" _Jack asked.

"Don't worry about him. Just get out of there!"

"_Wait, Wilbur found the time machine,_" Zara said on the other line. _"It looks like he's heading somewhere. We're going to follow him."_

"Where are you heading?"

"_Back to the science fair,"_ Jack answered, then I heard silence before he spoke again. _"He was very cautious about entering the science fair this time. Nothing has been destroyed yet."_

"So, Wilbur did it. He's restoring the correct timeline as we speak."

"_Are we putting our focus on Yagoobian, now?"_ Zara asked.

"Yes. But please keep an eye on Wilbur, too. We don't need him making any more messes."

"_He almost did!" _Jack exclaimed. _"But the crisis is averted. By the way, Wilbur calls Yagoobian the Bowler Hat Guy."_

"The Bowler Hat Guy?" I asked, chuckling.

"_Uh, Amy, something really strange is happening._"

"What is it, Zara?"

"_I just saw a moving hat, and the science fair is now a mess. I think the hat is more of a threat than Yagoobian."_

"Oh, please, you cannot seriously believe the timeline is disrupted by a hat!"

"_Oh, trust me, if a hat destroyed the science fair, then the hat can very well destroy the future."_

"Well, alright, follow the Bowler Hat, uh, I mean, Yagoobian. I don't think Wilbur will be causing any more harm to the timeline."

It was clear to me that if Wilbur had made a mistake, he would do everything he could to fix that mistake, which makes him honest and trustworthy. I had also learned, from what my agents have told me, that the Robinson kid had a passion for history and cares deeply about the preservation of life, despite his recklessness. I wrote down his name on a separate piece of paper, hoping that someday, he will be the right person to join my team.

* * *

**NOTE: The next story is a "Meet the Robinsons" and "TMNT" crossover, so be sure to look there or in my profile. Thanks, guys!**


End file.
